Restricted From Her Life
by Eveil Woman
Summary: For her own safety and that of Harry's child, Ginny is relocated to north america. Where she meets the Cullens. Carlisle has been widowed, and finds the young witch very appealing. Can they move past their histories and find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- To my readers**

**I know updates for my other stories have been slow in coming. So many of you are thinking why is she posting another story. Well, I have well over 100 pages of this one written, and I found another beta for this one so it should not affect updates of my other stories! **

**I hope that as you read this story, you enjoy it and find it some what plausible. Just something for you to know-I changed the years of the happenings of Harry Potter, to ten years later meaning Ginny was born in 1991, I did not think it would make that big a difference.**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover**

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Prologue**

I, Ginny Weasley, sat on my bed. Yesterday had been my brother's wedding day and one of the scariest nights of my life! It didn't go as planned; I had planned on telling Harry that we screwed up the one and only time we had been together. We did more than make magic; we made a life.

But Death Eaters had arrived and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off, with Harry not knowing he was going to be a father. I was so scared they would hurt me and my unborn child. Had the Death Eaters known my secret, they would have used me against Harry. I was lucky Tom had not come with them! I decided this morning to tell my parents. I finally rose from my bed, then headed downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I saw not only my parents, but also the Lupins. In that moment I decided to tell them, too. Remus and I had been close since my second year at Hogwarts. I was the reason he was asked to come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore felt I needed someone who understood how I felt about the events of my first year and Remus being a werewolf, he could relate. I knew one week into the school year, as did my parents.

"Morning, Ginny dear! How are you feeling?" Mum asked.

"Uhm..."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry, Mum, but can I talk to all of you?" I inquired.

"Pumpkin," Dad started, "You know we can't let you join! It's too risky with you having to go back to Hogwarts." Dad knew how badly I wanted to join the Order.

"Dad, that's not the problem." I looked at the people around the table. "I'm going to have a baby. It's Harry's."

My parents both remained quiet for a long moment, as did the Lupins. They clearly were unsure of how to react or why I had announced this with them there. Finally Dad broke the silence as he exhaled. "Ginny, I thought you had a better head on your shoulders," he stated.

"Daddy, please don't be mad." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

Dad rose and walked over to me, giving me a hug. "I'm not mad, I'm worried! Do you realize the increased risk this puts you at?"

"She can't go back to school," Mum said.

"She won't be safe here. I'm sure that Snape didn't miss the fact that you and Harry were a couple," Tonks added. "Snape would most likely be telling his Master anything that could be helpful about Harry."

It took a week, but plans were made. It was made to look like I had run away. Remus and Tonks were my Secret Keepers as to where I was. I was sent to live with one of Ted Tonks' cousins in America, where I would stay until the war was over and it was safe to return.

Seven months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that I named Christine. Two months after the birth, I received a message: _The end is coming! No way to tell which way it will go! Leave where you are! Go somewhere where you know no one! We will find you if everything is okay! If you ever think someone is following you, run! _

Over the next year and a half, Chrissy and I moved twice.

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter One**

**Another Fresh Start**

"Ms. Evanson, you will be working for one of our busiest doctors. There are days when he doesn't leave the hospital until after dark, but I hope you don't have a problem working with men who look like gods. Just don't go there; his wife passed away a couple of years back. He's still not over her," Ms. Bell, the hospital administrator, explained to me.

I had changed my name to help our hiding. Over the past couple of years, I had been Jenny Worsley, Virginia Jameson, and now Guenevere Evanson. I felt that Chrissy needed some link to her family and the names I chose were always close.

"Not to worry, I'm still dealing with the loss of my own husband," I claimed.

"The loss of your husband? But you're so young."

"I'm 22," I lied.

"I'm sorry," the plump woman offered. "Well, let's go introduce you to Dr. Carlisle Cullen." We walked through the small hospital down to the ER. "All of our doctors put in a couple of shifts here in the ER. There he is. Dr. Cullen!" she called. When the man turned around, I was taken aback by just how attractive he was. He was blond, and to say he was handsome would be an understatement. In some way I could not explain, he reminded me of a male Veela. I was drawn to him.

"Yes, Ms. Bell?" he replied; his voice was velvety.

"Dr. Cullen, I would like you to meet your new assistant, Guenevere Evanson."

I reached a hand out to shake his. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

His hand was so cold. "Please, if we're working together, call me Carlisle. May I call you Guenevere?"

"I would rather you didn't; I prefer Ginny." I was still surprised at how cold his hand was.

"Ginny-" At that moment, a code blue rang out and Carlisle had to leave. "We'll talk later," he called back as he rushed away.

Later, I sat at my desk. I took some time to look around the office and get familiar with things. I found out things like how far in advance appointments were made. I had just pulled out a framed photo of Chrissy and placed it on my desk when the office door opened. Dr. Cullen walked into the room.

"Ginny." he gave a small smile. "Let's talk in my office."

I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. I found I didn't miss quills and ink; I liked ball point pens more. I then followed him into his office. He walked around his desk and gestured for me to sit down. "Let's just go over a few things. Relax."

"I like to write things down," I said, explaining the pad and pen.

He nodded as he looked at me with interest. "Alright. Well, let's see: I only take appointments two days a week as I have two shifts in the ER, and I should warn you; if it's nice out I don't come in. My family and I will take off camping and hiking. Most of my patients are used to this already. Those days you may spend changing my appointments. That's about the only thing I can think of, so if you have a problem with something, let me know and don't be afraid to speak up."

"That won't be a problem."

"You're from England?" he asked.

"Yes, from near Devon," I stated.

"I spent a small percentage of my life in England. So why are you here?" his velvety voice asked.

"My husband pass away. I have no family and I needed to get away from the memories, so I pulled out a map and this was where my finger landed."

"This happened recently?"

"About 18 months back. It's been hard." I couldn't understand why I was so willing to talk to him about this. Having not heard a word from home in the last 18 months, I was sure that things hadn't gone well. I knew my family wouldn't have given up on me; I believed they all had been lost.

"I, too, lost my mate- my wife, a couple of years back," he explained, smiling weakly.

"Yes, Ms. Bell mentioned that." I was surprised by the word mate that he used for wife.

He chuckled. "Yes, along with the 'Don't bother trying to date him' talk."

"Yes, she covered that as well. However, I don't think you'll have to worry about me throwing myself at you. I'm too busy with my daughter."

His eyebrows rose with interest. "You have a child?"

"Yes, she's 19 months old now. She's all I have left." I smiled a sad smile.

**_CPOV (Carlisle's Point Of View)_**

When she was first introduced to me, I admit I was taken aback by how pretty she was. Deep down I wondered how she could possibly become more attractive as a vampire. She was petite like Alice, just an inch taller, her hair was an incredible shade of rich red, reminding me of blood, and there was only a dusting of freckles across her nose. Her soft green eyes only made her lips stand out more, she had full, firm looking breasts and her hips were rounded, I would guess from having had a child. I knew the young woman would demand a lot of attention from the others here at the hospital. I feel like a newborn vampire looking at her. I think the most alluring thing about her was that none of this was fake; she was all natural.

After hearing her story, I wanted to offer her comfort. "A child, **and** you're alone? That can't be easy."

Her face looked mischievous as she smiled at me. "Whoever said life was easy?"

"You're right there," I heard my own voice say. "Is your daughter in the daycare here at the hospital?"

"Yes. I like to be close to her," she explained to me. "I have a number of questions, if you don't mind."

We spent the next twenty minutes going over her questions. They were all simple; mostly things like who it was okay to interrupt an appointment for. As she was about to leave my office she paused, "How do you like your coffee?"

"I don't **drink **coffee," I replied.

In classic British fashion, she offered, "Your tea then?"

"Water, I guess." I rose, wanting to come closer to her. "Let me make one thing clear Ginny; you are my assistant, not my slave," I said, shaking my head. "If I want something that doesn't pertain to the running of this office, I will get it myself."

She smiled warmly at me and then spoke, "Carlisle, I think we're going to get along very well." She pulled the door closed behind herself as she left. _What am I going to do about that?_ I asked myself. At the same time I was amazed at her self control. She didn't even try to flirt with me; something I wasn't used to.

The rest of the day passed easily. As the end came nearer, I found myself getting thirstier. I needed to hunt! I stepped out after finishing with my last patient and noticed Ginny putting away some files I had finished with earlier. I came closer to her and allowed myself the luxury of smelling her scent. I let my head fall backward as I savored the aroma of her. I shook my head to try and clear it. She needed to leave, now! "Ginny," I smiled, "It's been a long day, and I'm sure you're missing your daughter. Why don't you take off early?"

She looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go," I encouraged, not wanting to scare her off.

Later, once I had my fill of blood, I walked back to the house. Yes, walked, not ran. I was trying to clear my head. I wondered if this was what Edward had gone through with Bella. Then, as if he was listening to my thoughts, he appeared. "Something bothering you, Carlisle?" he asked.

"Edward, what are you doing out here?"

He smirked a boyish grin at me. "Bella's a little upset with me right now."

"What did you do?"

"We just disagree on something. But I asked you, what's up?"

"Not much. I got a new office assistant today." I tried to cover the thoughts I knew he was reading.

"Yes, I saw her in your mind. She's pretty."

"Edward, I will remind you; you're married."

He laughed at me. "Not for me, you old fool! For you."

"Esme-"

"Esme is gone, and has been for some time now. She would want you to be happy."

I knew there was no point in hiding my thoughts anymore. "It would never work. She's human- alive."

"Still, you could have fun. You have more control than all of us put together," he commented.

"I don't think she's like that. She's been married, but her husband died. She has a daughter."

He nodded, then asked, "What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

**_GPOV (Ginny's Point Of View)_**

That night, as I picked up the toys that Chrissy had pulled out, I thought about my day. After spending two and a half years as a Muggle, I had picked up on the lingo and work habits. My last job had been in a high school office in Texas. We left there because on Halloween someone came to my door dressed as a Death Eater, or so I thought. Looking back, it was just a stupid mask from a movie that was out a few years earlier. By the time I realized it, we were over half the way here. The only time I use magic now is to pack to leave somewhere, to make money to travel, or to put a block on Chrissy so she can't do any magic. After cleaning up the toys, I headed to the kitchen to finish up with the dishes from supper. As I did it, I thought about my new boss. Something about him caused my Spidey senses to go on high alert.

The next morning, Chrissy was in fine form. She decided it was funny to fight getting dressed. Then at breakfast she poured her bowl of cereal over her head. I found myself wondering how Mum did it with all of us kids. I had to quickly give her a bath and then take her out in the freezing cold with wet hair. I was thankful I had a car here. Our next move was going to be to some place hot! Chrissy cried the whole drive to the hospital and by the time we got there she had removed her shoes, emptied her diaper bag, and filled her diaper. It was 8:30 in the morning and I already had a headache. I hummed to her and myself as I shoved things back into the bag. This was one day I wished I hadn't put my wand away so I was not tempted to use it.

Then I heard his voice. "Do you need a hand?" It was Carlisle.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I fought Chrissy to get her into a fresh diaper.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. What can I take for you?"

"Would you grab my purse and the diaper bag, please?" I finally pulled her out of the car. She took one look at him and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled back. "She looks just like you, but her eyes are brighter."

"Yes, she has her grandmother's eyes." She was still fussing against me.

_**CPOV**_

"Bad morning?" I asked. _God, was that the best I could come up with?_ I asked myself.

"Yes. I think she just got used to me being home. I hope it won't take too long to get her used to the new routine."

I had never seen a child so young with the shade of hair that Ginny's daughter had. It was the exact same color as her mother's! As we moved toward the door, I pulled it open for her and then began to follow her, but she stopped and faced me. "Carlisle, there's no need for you to walk with us to the daycare."

"I don't mind," I heard my voice say.

She smiled at me. "Really, it's just going to be a big scene down there with her crying... me tearing up. I really don't want my new boss to see me like that on my second day of work."

I really didn't want to leave her like this. "I really don't mind," I insisted.

"No, really." She now sounded like a mother and the look on her face made it clear she was very set in her mind. Then she softened a little. "If you really want to help, would you mind taking my purse to your office?" I nodded and turned away to head to my office. "Carlisle?" I stopped and turned back. "I need the diaper bag." I looked down and realized I was still holding it. I moved back toward her.

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling like a teenager for the first time in almost four hundred years.

The next couple of weeks passed normally. The shops in town began to put up their Christmas displays. Ginny had just returned from her break one day. As she blew her nose, I knew she had been crying. There's a difference from the way it sounded than when one had a cold. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She glanced at me. "Nothing. I think I have a cold coming," she lied.

I had to give her credit; for a mortal, she lied really well. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about having Edward come over to get a read on her. She was clearly hiding something, but the whole family had been acting odd lately. That night, I pulled an Edward and slipped into her little rental house and watched her sleep. She was dreaming a lot. I heard her say her husband's name a couple of times. It stood to reason she was still in mourning for him. I heard Chrissy waking and stepped into Ginny's closet. Once she woke and dealt with the toddler, I watched through the crack in the closet door as she sat on her bed and drew her knees up to her chest. She looked upward and then started to cry. "Harry, where are you? I wish I didn't have to do this all by myself." With every fiber of my being, I wanted to go over and comfort her. She cried for almost an hour before stretching out and going back to sleep. I longed to know what it was about her that made me even be there. This was the most vampire-like thing I had done in years; standing in hiding, watching someone sleep.

**A/N I want to thank my new beta-frodolove12 for her willingness and skills.**

**Pleae leave me a review!**


	2. Fever of Discovery

**A/N Justs a reminder, I moved the events of Potter up by ten years meaning Ginny was born in 91 not 81.**

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Two**

**Fever of Discovery**

**GPOV**

I was sitting in his office taking a letter when it happened. He was standing by the bookshelves drumming his fingers. I know he doesn't know I saw it, but I had stolen a peek at him just as the sun broke through the clouds; his skin sparkled! I quickly blinked and looked again as he moved out of the sunbeam. Finally, the things that had been bugging me for over a month all fit together; why he was so cold to the touch, why his eyes changed color, why he never even had a cup of coffee. And why he looked like a god. He was a vampire! I could hear Professor Snape going over the traits of vampires in my mind. I froze, not knowing what to do.

I spent that night going online, checking things. There had been no unusual number of unexplained deaths in the area. Okay, either he was very good about covering his tracks or he was living some other way. Then I thought about all the blood he dealt with as a doctor. How did he control that? Maybe not all the information we had been told in school was right. After three days of checking into things, like if there had been blood missing from the blood bank, I slowly calmed down. He hadn't tried to drink me. However, I did start to carry my wand again. I also realized he was a good doctor. This particular day we had an unexpected visitor to the office. A young man about my age stood in front of me. He had bronze hair and, in an odd way, reminded me of Cedric Diggory. I smiled at him. "Can I help you?" I asked.

He flashed me a a smile. "I'm Edward Cullen. I need to speak with Carlisle."

Carlisle had mentioned him, and I realized he was another vampire. "He's with a patient right now. Why don't you go into his office and I'll let him know you're here."

**CPOV**

Ginny had just told me that Edward had arrived. I had asked him to come here after the sunlight incident. I didn't think she saw me, but I wasn't sure. When I stepped into the office, Edward looked mad. "Edward, what is it?"

"That's Ginny?" he asked as he paced the room.

"Yes," I replied. "What is it?"

"I- I could only pick up feelings off of her!"

This was not normal for Edward. "What do you mean?"

"It's not like Bella, where there was nothing. She's apprehensive, but I don't know why."

I enjoyed seeing him frustrated like this, but at the same time it bothered me too. My thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Ginny opened the door.

"There was a big accident at the docks. They need everyone down in the ER," an orderly informed me. I nodded and headed down to the ER.

Later that day, I was still in the ER dealing with my share of the 45 cases that had come in when Ginny found me. She had her coat on and Chrissy in her arms. "Dr Cullen, the letters you wanted to go out are on your desk; they just need to be signed and then I'll mail them tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Good night," she wished me, then headed to the door, where Dr. Turner stopped her.

"It's Ginny, right?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, Dr. Turner."

He reached out and brushed Chrissy's cheek with his hand. "I was thinking that we could go to dinner on Friday night."

Did he have no respect for her? It's Thursday! Did he think that just because she's a single mother she has no life? As mad as I was at Turner for the lack of respect he showed her, I was almost scared she would accept his offer. "That's very kind of you to ask, but I'm - not over my husband yet." She then turned on her heel and left. I was pleased.

**GPOV**

Three weeks before Christmas, it happened. It was two in the afternoon when the daycare called; Chrissy was sick and I needed to take her home. As I hung up the phone, Carlisle stepped out of the consultation room. He came over to me. "Mr. Smith will need to return in two weeks time," he explained to me.

"Carlisle, the daycare called. Chrissy is getting really sick and I need to take her home."

"Sick? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It sounds like the flu," I explained .

"Okay, go. Just make sure she gets plenty of fluids and lots of rest."

I laughed; clearly he had never been around a toddler for more than a few minutes. "Do you want to tell her that?" I asked as I grabbed my purse. He smiled.

Hours later, in my tiny house, Chrissy was getting sicker. I tried bathing her to bring down her fever, and it helped enough to get her to go to sleep. I finally relaxed a bit. Two hours and two loads of laundry later, I was about to go to bed myself when I heard Chrissy whimper, so I went to check on her. Things were flying around her room as I made my way to her and felt her forehead. She was burning up with fever! I knew I had to get her to the hospital, but first I needed to put a damping spell on her magic. I rushed back to my purse and grabbed my wand, but after five minutes of trying I knew it wasn't going to work. Therefore I couldn't take her to the hospital! But I was scared; I couldn't lose her! If I didn't get her help, she could die! Then it hit me; get Carlisle! Being a vampire, he wouldn't say anything about her magic. But did I want to trust a vampire? The more I thought about it, the more I realized I had to take the chance. I grabbed my cordless phone and punched in his cell phone number. My hands were shaking badly. One ring, two-

"Hello," came his voice

"Carlisle? It's Chrissy; she's burning up with fever!"

"Ginny, she'll be fine! Just take her to the hospital."

"I can't!" I could hear the panic in my voice.

"Yes, you can. Just stop and breathe, and try to calm down," he advised.

"No I can't, Carlisle! Please, can you come over here?" I pleaded.

"Ginny, you can do this-"

I cut him off. "Carlisle, I know you're a vampire. Please, I can't take her to the hospital," I pushed.

"I'll be right there." The phone went dead.

**CPOV**

"She knows," I said to the family. Alice just smiled. "I need to go." I looked at Alice "We'll talk later." I drove quite fast on the roads, noting how slippery it was tonight. When I got to her address, the door was unlocked. I walked in and called out, "Hello?"

I heard noise coming from the back bedroom and was there before Ginny could answer. What I saw surprised me; anything that wasn't nailed down was flying around the room. Ginny had Chrissy on the change table and was wiping her down with a cold cloth. As I came up to them, I could see the worry on her face. I reached out to Chrissy and even I was surprised at how hot she was. "We need to get her fluids up."

"She won't hold anything down."

"For how long now?" I asked.

"All evening. She's not even tearing when she cries." Ginny looked as if she had aged five years since she left the office.

"She needs an I.V," I concluded.

"Now do you see why I couldn't take her to the hospital?" she glared at me as stuffed toys flew by.

I looked back at her. "You're a witch. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you're my only real hope."

"We have to bring her fever down and get an I.V. going. Can you control her magic?"

She shook her head. "Not this time."

"I'm going to need help and the hospital is out. I want to take her to my home. Edward has studied medicine before." I heard her breath hitch and I knew it was her fear of what I was. I picked Chrissy up and held her close to my cold body, then looked at Ginny. "I have never fed off of a human. I'll take her there and one of my family will come here and get you. Let them take you to the hospital because I will need IV bags and pediatric needles. Can you get them?" I asked. She nodded.

I took her daughter and ran to my place; the cool air was beneficial for her temperature. As I ran I decided Alice would be the best choice to go and get Ginny. She would already know, unlike the others. However, I was concerned about Jasper. I knew at one point in his past he had tasted a child. I understood that a child's blood was sweeter. As I walked in, I began shouting orders to my family. "Alice, go to Ginny's place and then take her to the hospital. She knows what to get for me. Emmett, take the others and go hunting. Edward, I'm going to need a hand. Can you all do that, please?" Rosalie was already grabbing some towels and taking them to the dining room, making a makeshift bed for Chrissy. The tot's fever had come down a little and it seemed with the drop the uncontrolled magic had stopped.

I looked at Rosalie and Edward pointed out, "Carlisle, you do really think she's about to leave?"

I knew he was right; small children were her weakness, mostly because she longed for one of her own.

Edward spoke again. "I don't fully understand."

I looked at him and Rosalie. "Open all the windows. We need to keep it cold in here." I laid her on the table, not needing to take her vitals. My vampire senses told me they were all very weak.

Rosalie gave a dry sob at the sight of the sick child, but said, "She's beautiful."

We didn't have to wait long for Ginny and Alice to return. Alice brought her into the dining room as I realized how it must look to Ginny with her baby laid out on the dining room table with three vampires standing over her. "Did you get the stuff?" I asked.

Alice handed a bag to me and Ginny came forward as she dropped Chrissy's diaper bag on the floor. "Edward, go find something I can use as an I.V. pole. Girls, you should leave, at least for a while." Alice pulled Rosalie away; she looked as worried as Ginny. I then looked at Ginny. "Do you think you can help me start an I.V.?" She looked puzzled. "You will have to hold her down until I get it in." She nodded and I showed her how to wrap Chrissy, who began to fight being restrained. She was getting mad, which in turn was upsetting Ginny. "Just hold her; don't think about how upset she is."

I felt her eyes on me the whole time. I knew she was watching for the blood lust to overtake me. Once I had the I.V. Going, I looked into he eyes. "I have never," I reminded her and she nodded. I took the the I.V. bag and held it. Her eyes floated down to her child and stayed there. "Ginny, I need you to hold this while I get rid of the bloody things so the others can return." She nodded again and took the bag from me, her eyes never leaving Chrissy. "She's going to be fine. I need to step out for a couple of minutes."

"'Kay," she replied. She looked very worried.

"She's getting fluids and her fever has come down, so we just have to continue like this," I explained.

"I'm sorry. I just don't put much stock in Muggle medicine."

Yes, she was a real witch. Mortals who try to play with magic don't know words like 'Muggle.' I placed anything that had blood on it in a bowl and burned it, then returned as Edward stepped into the room with a coat rack. He took the I.V. bag from Ginny and hung it up. I noticed her shiver and I looked at Edward. He nodded. "Now we wait," I said. Rosalie and Alice were the first to return. Once the others returned, I gazed at Ginny, who looked no closer to being tired than any of us. "You should sleep," I suggested lightly.

"I couldn't if I tried."

"Can we talk then?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I want to call the rest of the family in." She quickly looked down at Chrissy. "None of us drink human blood," I reassured her. She sighed with relief.

Once everyone entered the room, I introduced the visitors. "Everyone, this is Ginny; she knows we are vampires, and her daughter, Chrissy."

"What about the Volturi?" Bella gasped.

I smiled. "She would be immune to the law you're thinking of, Bella."

"Why? Is she like Nessie?"

"No, she is a witch. Not a wicca, but a real witch." Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ginny, this is my family. You know Edward. Bella is his wife and our newest. Alice," She waved. "Rosalie, then we have Jasper, and Emmett."

**GPOV**

"Hello," I greeted quietly.

Carlisle looked back at me. "How did you know?"

"I always got top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're in a house filled with vampires and I feel your only concern is for your daughter," Edward commented.

I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering how much to tell them. "After what has happened in my life, this is a walk in the park."

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked again.

"I never see you eat or drink anything, the changing eye color, how cold you always are, the hours you're able to keep, and a couple of weeks back I saw the sun hit your skin. I wasn't sure till then."

Carlisle nodded, but Bella spoke, "What have you been through?"

"A lot," I replied.

"She's in hiding," Edward supplied.

"Hiding from what?" Carlisle asked. Then, as if he realized my fear, he continued, "Ginny, we all drink the blood of animals, therefore we don't have anything to do with most of the vampires out there."

I couldn't explain it, but I felt safe with Carlisle. "When I left, my world was at war. I was sent away to be kept safe and I was told I couldn't return until I was sent for. I haven't heard anything for almost as long as Chrissy has been alive. I don't think an open war is still happening, but my family would have sent word to me if it was safe."

This time Alice asked, "Why is it so unsafe for you?" The others seemed surprised by her question. "I can only see the future, guys."

Okay. "Uhm, Chrissy's dad is the one who is believed to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. He, the Dark Lord that is, would have used us against Harry."

"So you're on your own?" Rosalie concluded.

I looked down at Chrissy again. "No. We have each other."

Hours later, it was just Carlisle and me in the dining room. "There's more to your story," he surmised.

I looked at him. "I'm not as old as I claim to be. I was sixteen when I got pregnant."

"That's not the reason you're not scared to be in a house filled with vampires," he commented.

"No?"

He smiled at me. "If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

I sighed and began, "I was born in 1991 to a Pure blood wizard family. I'm the youngest and only girl of seven children. I grew up in love with the idea of Harry, so when my brother Ron became his best friend, it was a dream and nightmare come true. At eleven, I spent almost a year possessed by the Dark Lord, causing my own friends to nearly be killed. I knew him only as Tom. I believed he was my friend until he tried to kill me to come back to life himself. If Harry hadn't saved me, Tom would have succeeded. Since then, I have fought against Death Eaters twice. Really, if you were going to kill me, I don't think you would play with your food. And if you were, there is the easy out; make myself bleed. Your blood lust would take over and the end would be quick."

He stared at me. "You're right, for the most part."

**CPOV**

She was younger than I had believed. "Your husband..."

"Harry and I never married. He never knew about Chrissy. He ended things with me to protect me." _She and Bella should talk,_ I thought to myself. "I knew it would happen when we started dating. I really wasn't even hurt by it. I just wish he knew about her. How old are you?"

"I'm physically 23, but really I'm 369. My father was a pastor who hunted witches, vampires, and werewolves. As he got older, I assumed his role, but I could never bring myself to destroy anything I found." She looked put off by this. "I was attacked by a vampire, and I hated what I had become. I tried to kill myself many times until I finally realized I could live off of animals. I learned to control my blood lust and then became a doctor. I turned most of my children, but only to keep then alive. Edward was the first, then my wife Esme. The others came later. Jasper, Alice, and Bella are the only ones I didn't change."

She looked at me with warmth in her green eyes. "I can tell you think you're a monster, and you hate that. But look at you! Instead of killing humans, you have spent many years saving then. You control the monster; it doesn't control you."

"It bothers you that I hunted monsters, but not that I am one?" I asked.

"Well, I don't feel that witches and wizards are monsters, and as for werewolves, the person who helped me deal with my first year of school and what I did for Tom was a werewolf. And right now you're saving my daughter." I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked down at her daughter, then up at me. "She is looking better. I should take her home."

"I would rather you didn't. I want to see that she is better, holding stuff down, and alert. You need sleep, though."

"I'm fine," she protested.

_Why do mothers do this?_ I thought to myself. "What help will you be to her exhausted?" I reasoned.

Rosalie had appeared in the doorway. "He's right. I'll sit with her," she offered.

"Rosalie has always had a soft spot for children," I explained.

Ginny stifled a yawn. "Really, I'm fine," she lied. I noticed she was gently rubbing the skin on Chrissy's little hand. I then heard her stomach rumble.

"You're hungry."

She looked down at her stomach and frowned. "A little, I guess."

"Rosalie, Bella is the best cook. Would you ask her to make Ginny something?" She nodded and headed out of the room. An hour or so later, Ginny finally passed out, so I moved her to a guest room that Bella had set up for when her father comes to visit. Rosalie carried Chrissy and laid her down in Ginny's arms. Rosalie then looked longingly at Ginny and her daughter. "Family meeting, now!" I hissed at her. When we got down to the living room, everyone was assembled. I turned to Alice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled. "I saw she wasn't a threat."

"So she's a real witch?" Bella asked. "I mean, wands and cauldrons and stuff?"

There was a bemused muttering from the family. "Yes, Bella. You see, the wizarding world sees vampires as dark creatures, and therefore we don't normally socialize with them. That, and the fact that they are still human mortals, just with extra talents."

"What kind of extra talents?" Bella asked.

"It varies from person to person. Some are born into normal human families and some, like Ginny, are from magical families. I think she's right about the war she referred to; if it was still going on, I don't think the Volturi would have left Italy. If that were the case, however..."

"She believes in her family. I picked up that much from her," Edward explained.

I looked back at Alice. "Is she the reason why you all have been acting odd?"

No one seemed willing to talk about it. Bella tried to change the subject. "Do you think it's safe for Nessie to be here?"

"I don't think Ginny will be heading back to her world anytime soon. I think we can convince her that Nessie is safe."

Rosalie asked, "Why is the baby so ill?"

"Extreme fever, dehydration, and the flu she has hasn't run its course yet. Alice, would you and Bella head to Ginny's place and get both of them things they would need for a few more days' stay? Edward, will you keep an eye on Chrissy? I need to go hunting, but I won't be gone long." Edward nodded.

**Okay I know this chapter was a little lame, but they all needed to know whats happening. So now that it's done the chapters are much better.**

**Please leave me a review!**


	3. Recovery

**Restricted From Her Life **

**Chapter Three**

**Recovery**

**GPOV**

I woke to find myself in a bed with Chrissy next to me. She was hot again. Then I saw Edward standing in the doorway; I must have seemed startled.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

I smiled at him. "It's okay." He looked hard at me, then shook his head. "Where's Carlisle? She's running a fever again."

"He needed to step out for a few minutes. He'll be back soon." His stare continued. Finally I couldn't take it. "What?"

"While you slept I could read your thoughts, but now I can only get feelings," he explained. He then stepped into the room and began to change Chrissy's IV bag, but he continued to speak, "The last person I couldn't read was my wife."

"I could guess why," I offered as I brushed Chrissy's hair.

"Please do. I don't like not knowing."

"As a child, I was used as a tool for the Dark Lord. He made me do things. However, to keep his secret safe from the one he feared, he created a way for my thoughts to remain blank, only leaving feelings there."

"You have been through a lot," he commented.

"I released a monster in my school which nearly killed three students. Two of them were close friends. He was going to kill me so he could live." I then noticed Carlisle standing in the doorway.

Edward looked at him. "Well, now I know."

Carlisle came closer. He didn't even have to touch her to know. "I know you're worried because her fever is back, but this is just how a flu goes and she will be fine. She's getting fluids and nutrients with the IV. However, to be on the safe side, I think it's best if you two stay here, or the three of us could go to your place. It's up to you."

"I feel like I'm putting you all out," I confessed.

He shook his head. I realized Edward had left the room. "No, Alice is fine with it. Rosalie, as I said, likes having children around. Bella has her own things to take up her time, as does Edward. Emmett would love to see some magic, and Jasper is happy with whatever Alice wants. There are a couple of others to our group; however, they are out of time right now."

"A couple others? There's nine of you?"

"Not quite; there are only seven vampires."

"Do I want to know what the others are?" I asked.

He smiled and sat next to me. "I think it would be best for you to stay here until she's better."

"Forgive me if I'm misinformed, but vampire covens aren't normally this large, right?"

"No, we're the exception to the rule."

I was still wrapping my head around everything. "What are you, a collector?"

He chuckled. "No, in 1918 I was working in a hospital. When Edward and his mother were there, both were dying and his mother begged me to save him. I was alone, and so I did. Three years later, I turned my late wife, Esme. She had tried to kill herself after the loss of her baby. Twelve years later, I found Rosalie in very bad shape. Three years later, she found Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear. Fifteen years later, Alice and Jasper joined our family. The only time I have ever taken a life was to save one. I was selfish. I couldn't let them die when I knew I could do something. I turned them into monsters."

I didn't know what to say. Then I realized something. "Is your wife really gone?"

He nodded. "Before we moved here, we lived in Forks, Washington. There was a large group there and werewolves were there as well. One of them couldn't handle the stress of their new way of life and had a complete mental breakdown. He left his pack. We were warned, but after a couple of months we and the wolves believed he was long gone. Esme went out alone hunting, but didn't return when she should have. We looked for her, but we were too late." I could tell he was still hurting over this.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

Later that day, a beautiful blond came into the room. She watched me for a minute, then spoke, "She's one of the cutest looking children I have ever seen."

I looked down at Chrissy again. "I think so too, but I could be biased."

"Mothers have a right, I guess. You need to take some time for yourself."

"I know, I'm just so scared."

She rose an eyebrow at me. "Of what we might do to her?"

"No... of losing her. She's all I have in the whole world," I explained.

The beauty sat down next to me. "Carlisle is a good doctor. If he told you she will be fine, she will be fine. However, if she is all you have, then you're all she has, too, and you need to take care of yourself so you can care for her. I promise I will stay with her while you take a shower. I will treat her as if she were my own," she encouraged. I could see her longing to hold Chrissy; just to hold, not to taste my child.

"You could have just said I smell," I said.

"Well you do, but I've smelled far worse," she shrugged.

I liked her for some reason. "You'll stay with her?"

"I'll be worse than a mother hen," she vowed.

"Fine, I'll go shower. I just wish I had a change of clothing."

She scooped up Chrissy and cradled her. "Carlisle had Alice and Bella go to your place and get some of your stuff. It's in the bathroom. What's her full name?"

At first I was scared to say it, but I knew Potter was a common surname. "Christine Jamie Potter."

**CPOV**

The whole house knew the reason Rosalie was being so... out of character. She wanted some time to hold Chrissy. The house felt different with Ginny and Chrissy here. It didn't feel odd in the least; it felt like a home again for the first time since Esme's passing. The time they were here seemed to pass quickly. Chrissy started to improve, then Ginny came down with the same flu. She was not hit as bad as her daughter, but was still very sick and in no shape to care for a child that was returning to being a ball of energy.

Rosalie didn't even have to be asked; she simply took charge of caring for the toddler. When Jacob and Nessie returned from visiting Bella's father, I noticed Jacob watching Rosalie. However, unlike with Nessie, this wasn't a fight over which of the two got to spend time with her. He was just making sure nothing was going to happen. He, too, was very interested in the fact that we had a real live witch in the house! And Nessie, who was now about the size of a six year old, was very pleased to have another child around.

On what I knew would be the last night they would be here, I entered the room Ginny was using. She was sitting up in bed and the color was returning to her cheeks. She looked much better. "Hey," she greeted me warmly. "I think I will be good enough to head home now."

"I think you're right. Rosalie got Chrissy to sleep, so I thought we could talk."

She nodded. "There are a few questions I would like to ask."

"That goes both ways," I replied.

"If you don't feed off of humans, what do you do? Take blood from the blood bank?"

"No, we feed off of animals." She grimaced. "Not like puppies and kittens. Larger animals, like mountain lions, bears, and sometimes elk."

"Nothing cute, then?"

I found her concern for cute animals... sweet. "No, only the big, ugly stuff. I have been thinking about your 'world,' as you called it, and I would agree about there no longer being an open war. You could return home."

"No, I can't! My family and friends will find me when it's safe. Christine must be kept safe!"

"Maybe your family can't find you?" I tried to point out.

She shifted in bed. "The ones who sent me here would know how to find me. There are ways. It's either not safe yet or my whole family and friends have died, in which case I wouldn't want to return."

"So you're going to run for how long?"

"As long as I have to for her to be safe."

"A mother's love," I mused. "Well Ginny, you have some friends now."

Rosalie continued to surprise me when it was time for Ginny and Chrissy to leave. I overheard them speaking, "Ginny, I just want you to know; if you need someone to watch Christine for any reason, I would be willing. Don't even worry about it."

"Thanks, Rosalie, that's very kind of you." Ginny replied.

After that, things changed in the office. I didn't have to pretend to be human. When we had been pretending for the better part of four centuries, I still did many things without thinking. I was surprised that Ginny never used magic. This made me wonder.

Each day at lunch, Ginny would leave the office and would always return on time. I assumed she was either eating or spending time with Chrissy. However, I soon found out that neither were true. Ginny spent her lunch hour running. Even in the cold, she would run. Not in the small gym at the hospital, either, but outside! One day I caught up with her. I made it look like an accident as I came up behind her. "Do you do this often?"

She jumped out of her skin, then turned to face me. She looked around to make sure no one else was around. "You're lucky I don't carry my wand!"

I smirked at her. "I was wondering what you did on your lunch break."

She was jogging on the spot. "I needed to do something to keep in shape. Chrissy's in good hands, so I have no guilt."

My senses told me she was at her target heart rate. "Well, as long as you're doing something good for yourself." Finally I asked, "Why don't you use your magic?"

"I left home before I was old enough to use magic outside of school. So it's easier for me this way, but it's also safer, because the less I use magic, the less chance someone can trace it."

"I can tell how scared you are about being found," I offered. I will admit I was still surprised by the amount of fear she had about being found. It made me want to find some other vampires I knew about find out what we were missing. I would admit my whole family had been wrapped up in our own problems.

The snow began to pile up in the mountains and in Prince Rupert. It meant we needed to be a little more careful when hunting because there were humans out hunting as well. I had headed out for a quick hunt one evening just before Christmas. I needed to clear my head, for I had lost a patient, an old woman in her eighties. I had stood back and watched as she and her husband said their final goodbyes. The old man kept saying he wished they had longer. His wife only looked at him and said, "Do you know how I know I love you? It's how I feel when we're apart. That's how I know you'll never forget me."

**A/N- I want to thank everyone for giving this story a chance! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Christmas With the Cullens

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Four**

**Christmas With the Cullens**

**CPOV**

As I came in from my hunt, I heard the family having a discussion. "You should ask Carlisle before you plan anything," came Emmett's voice. I walked into the dining room to find the girls had all types of Christmas stuff spread out on the table. There were flyers from stores that showed everything from toys to clothing to Christmas decorations for sale. The second Rosalie saw me she came over to me. I hadn't seen her look like this since she had brought Emmett home and asked me to change him into one of us.

I looked at Alice and Bella; they both looked as disheartened as Rosalie did. "Girls, what is it?"

Rosalie answered, "Alice just had a vision of Chrissy and Ginny's Christmas, and it's so sad! There was no tree, no gifts, not even a special meal. We can't let that happen."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Rosalie, there may be a reason why she doesn't have any plans."

"But Carlisle, Chrissy needs a Christmas!" she pleaded. I glanced at Emmett and saw that he had already given up.

"I will talk to her and find out what's going on, alright?"

"Fine, but you better find out tomorrow. We would need a little time to put things together."

"Bella, you should invite your dad up for Christmas," Alice chirped.

I waited until the end of the day and caught up with Ginny on her way to her car with Chrissy. As she secured her daughter in her car seat, I greeted, "Ginny! I'm glad I caught you."

She pulled her head out from the back seat. "Carlisle, what's up? Did I forget something?" She closed the back door of the car.

"No, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you," I didn't want to seem odd. "Are you bringing Chrissy to the children's Christmas party?"

"Christmas, right." She frowned, then shook her head. "No, I planned on pretending it's not happening this year."

"Come on, they have a really good Santa," I encouraged as I placed my hand on the driver's door.

"I can't. Look, Christmas is a time to spend with your family. I tried last year and it was just too hard. It's really cold out and I still have dinner to make and a mountain of laundry to fold. I need to get going." She opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat. I don't know why, but I just stood there and watched her drive away.

When I got home, all three girls were waiting for me. Rosalie pounced on me first. "Well?" she demanded

"Ginny doesn't want to celebrate this year. She said it's a time for family, and that she had tried last year and it was just too hard."

Edward, with Nessie following him, came into the room and commented, "She seemed sad and lonely when she said it."

"Let's have them here! We could do a big, old fashioned Christmas!" Rosalie gushed, then looked at Bella and Alice. "We could do it. Alice, you love this stuff!"

"Girls," I felt I could call them that because of my advanced years on this earth compared to them. "Clearly, last year was hard for her. We need to respect how she feels. Besides, I'm sure she would just say no if I invited her."

"That's why you're not going to invite her. On Christmas Eve, you will simply kidnap her and Chrissy and bring them here," Alice stated.

I knew there was no stopping the girls once they set their minds to something, so I just left it. I knew I would 'kidnap' them when the girls told me to because if I didn't, the girls would do it themselves.

The morning of Christmas Eve had arrived, and the house looked like something you only ever saw on Christmas cards. As I walked past the dining room, I noted that it looked more like Santa's workshop than a place to eat. The girls were in their element! There was gift wrap of every color all over, and all of it poly foil, which was less likely to cause a paper cut. The girls had Emmett building a few things. I finally spoke, "Where are the others?"

"Edward and Jacob took Nessie hunting and Jasper needed to head to the city for something. Have you gotten Ginny anything?" Bella replied.

I looked at Alice, who smiled. "I'm not your girl Friday," she cautioned.

"I don't know what to get her, " I explained.

Rosalie looked at me. "She might enjoy a day at the spa."

Before I could reply, Alice blurted, "No, she will hate that."

I nodded. "Yes, she's not all girly-girl."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and looked at Bella. "I'm sure you'll find something."

"Now Carlisle, remember to run late tonight. Emmett will unplug her car battery so it won't start."

On my way to the hospital, I stopped at an antique shop. It didn't take long to find the right thing for Ginny, then I headed to the hospital. I decided to take extra long with my rounds and slowly build to being late all day. I could blame it on people's Christmas cheer!

While I was with my last patient of the day, I heard the sounds of Chrissy playing in the waiting room. That wasn't normal; in the six weeks Ginny had worked for me, Chrissy had never been in the office. Ginny tried very hard to keep her work and her personal life separate.

I finished up with Mr. Renaud quickly and walked him out of the office. My hearing was right, of course; there in the center of the room was Chrissy playing with a number of toys. As Mr. Renaud left Ginny looked at me. "I'm sorry, she was the last child in the daycare and they wanted to go home, so they dropped her off here."

"It's not a problem, Ginny; it's understandable. However, the day is now over and we should both head out." She began to tidy up her desk, so I zipped to the office and removed my lab coat, then returned in what must have been a blur because Chrissy was laughing at me. I then reloaded the diaper bag with the toys that were now spread out on the floor, then slipped Chrissy's coat on. All of this done in the time it took Ginny to replace the last files and grab her own coat. When she returned to the room, I spoke, "Sorry about it being so late."

"That's fine. I honestly expected to day to be quiet." She looked at Chrissy all ready to go and smiled while shaking her head.

"What is it, Ginny?"

"Well, if I had used my wand, I could have done all of that almost as fast!"

"Are you saying I'm a show off?" I teased as she picked up Chrissy and began to head for the door.

I pulled the door open for her. "No, just that just because you can do something doesn't mean you have to."

As we walked to her car we talked about the patients we saw that day. Once I saw her to her car, I made my way to my own car and then waited for her to realize her's wouldn't start. I saw her opening her cell phone as I pulled my car up behind her. I got out and returned to her car. She opened the window.

"Car trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just calling a tow truck," she explained, holding the phone to her ear.

"Ginny, it's after five o'clock on Christmas Eve! No one will be open. Come on, I'll drive you. Rosalie will come and take a look at it for you." Five minutes later, Chrissy's car seat was in my back seat and Ginny was in the front seat. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I admitted, "Don't be upset with me; I'm acting under the orders of my family."

She got a worried look on her face. "Carlisle, what are you talking about?" she asked.

I flashed a smile at her. "Relax," I tried to assure her, "Alice has visions. She had one about you and Chrissy's Christmas. The girls hated the idea of what you had planned. They have spent the last few days getting our place ready for Christmas. I know how you feel about this, but I was given a choice: either bring you home tonight or they would do it themselves."

She looked annoyed; her arms were folded across her chest. "A seer?"

"Yes."

"I don't put much stock in them." Her tone was very defensive.

I stole a glance at her. "Alice is very good." I turned the car on to the road to my house.

"Can't I at least go home first and grab some things?" she asked.

"The girls have taken care of everything you might need." I watched her chew on her bottom lip.

**GPOV**

What could I say? I didn't even have my wand on me!

"Look, I know what you said about Christmas, but it broke Rosalie's heart to think of you and Chrissy having the holiday you had planned," Carlisle explained.

I was upset! "Well, that wasn't any of their business! I just really wanted to go home and pretend that the next day and a half wasn't happening!" I could feel the tears escaping. but I really didn't care! He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned towards me, then reached out and pulled me to him.

"It's okay, Ginny, let it out. It's okay to miss your family!" He held me in his cold but comforting embrace as I sobbed for a long time. "But you now have people who understand how you feel. We have all been there."

"So, what? Your family is just going to take me and Chrissy in like a couple of lost dogs?"

He shook his head, but grinned. "No, we already have one of those." There must have been a confused look on my face. "You missed meeting Jacob when you were sick," he clarified.

"I don't even want to know."

"It's a long story. Are you okay now? Chrissy is looking a little worried."

"I really don't have much choice, do I?" I muttered.

"Not with Alice and Rosalie on the case," he said with a chuckle.

As he pulled back onto the road, I asked, "What's with Rosalie?"

He smiled, and if I was being honest it was a smile that made my knees go weak. "Rosalie puts on a very hard act most of the time. I think Bella believed Rosalie hated her for a very long time, but deep down she does have the biggest heart. And small children and babies really are her weakness. I will let her tell you her story when she's ready."

"You say that like I'm going to be around for a long time," I commented.

"Aren't you?" he asked.

I don't normally get overly friendly with the people I meet; it only makes leaving harder. "No, if I get the feeling someone's looking for us, I'm out of here!"

"That's not healthy."

"No, but being alive is healthier than being dead."

"You really believe you're in that great a danger?"

"Tom had killed Harry's parents, he used me to get to Harry when I was eleven, he caused Harry's godfather to be killed, he killed Cedric Diggory simply because the boy arrived somewhere with Harry. If Tom knew about Chrissy, he would without a doubt use her against Harry." Carlisle pulled the car up to a large house. The last time we were here, I hadn't taken much note of it, but looking at it now, it reminded me of Hermione's family home, only bigger. It had a very clean look to it, which was something most witches were uncomfortable with; the Muggle obsession with sterilization. I was more okay with it.

Carlisle parked the car in front. Before my seat belt was off he had Chrissy out of her car seat. He and Chrissy came around to my side of the car. Chrissy reached out to me. "Mummy, uppies!" Carlisle willingly passed her to me.

"You do know how odd it is to hear 'Mummy' instead of 'Mommy?'"

I smiled at him. "The Americans really have butchered the English language."

"Careful about saying that in there, they were all born in the USA." He flashed a smile at me, letting me know he was teasing. I felt his cold hand on my back as he guided me to the front door. "I should warn you; the girls may have gone a bit overboard."

As the door opened I was hit with the smell of gingerbread, pine, and holly. There was green, red, and white everywhere. On the handrail going to the second floor there was greenery and lights wrapped around it. Rosalie stepped into the foyer and sent a big smile at Chrissy. "Here Ginny, let me take her while you get your coat off," she offered. Chrissy pulled back towards me.

"It's just her natural fear of us." I wasn't sure if Carlisle was explaining for me or Rosalie.

"Chrissy honey, it's alright; you remember Rosalie. She took care of you when Mummy was sick." I was encouraging my baby to go to a vampire! I shook myself at the thought. Chrissy relaxed and Rosalie took her and removed her coat and boots while Carlisle helped me with my coat. The beautiful blonde then took Chrissy and disappeared down the hall.

"Let's go in and see everyone," Carlisle encouraged. We stepped into the living room to find a nine foot high tree that seemed to float above a mountain of gifts! The tree looked as if it had been done by a professional tree decorator. It put the trees in the stores to shame! Finally, Carlisle spoke again, "There are a couple of people you didn't meet last time. They should be here soon, but first we need to explain about Nessie."

"Nessie, as in the Loch Ness monster?" I laughed.

"Renesmee, or Nessie, is Edward and Bella's daughter," Carlisle politely explained as he looked at Edward. Edward then slipped out of the room.

"A vampire child? As in an immortal child?" I could hear the panic in my voice as I suddenly wanted to know where Chrissy was.

He took both of my hands in his. "No, Bella became pregnant when she was still mortal. Nessie is a hybrid. There is no danger."

"But how?"

"I don't have all the answers." He spent the next ten minutes explaining it to me. "For obvious reasons, she has never been around other children only because it would be too hard to explain her rapid growth. I'm only telling you this because we don't know how she will behave around Chrissy. I can tell you're still worried, but I promise she will be fine."

Edward and his wife Bella appeared in the doorway. He was holding a very beautiful girl who looked like she was six or seven. Yes, she was beautiful, but in my mind Chrissy was cuter. However, I realize I may be biased. Edward put her down and the three came closer. I then noticed a native boy behind them.

Carlisle must have been able to tell I was nervous. "Ginny, you remember Bella." I nodded "And this is Nessie. Nessie, this is Ginny Evanson."

She smiled at me. "Hi."

I smiled back. "Hello, Nessie. You're a very pretty girl. How old are you?" She held up three fingers, then looked back to the native boy.

"And this is Jacob," Carlisle finished.

The young man half pushed himself forward to shake my hand. I was shocked at how hot he was. I let out a gasp. "Pleased to meet you," he greeted warmly, then continued, " Sorry, I know I'm hot compared to all these leeches." Nessie cleared her throat. He glanced back at her and said, "Sorry." Bella smiled gently.

"So, you're not a vampire?"

"No. I thought I was a werewolf, but it turns out I'm a shape-shifter."

This was very interesting to me; I know that shape-shifters were what the wizarding world was trying to reproduce with the Animagus. "Really? I would love to talk with you about this."

"Sure." He flashed a relaxed smile at me. "We can talk when they feed us. I should warn you; the cooking here has really slipped since Esme's passing!" I liked him right away.

Bella hit him playfully. "Funny, you've never complained about the food I made for you before."

"Oh Bella, that's because you're still okay, but since you no longer eat real food, you've slipped."

Carlisle touched my back. "Let's go say hello to the others." I nodded as we moved away. He explained, "Jacob was Bella's best friend and then he imprinted on Nessie." We finally entered the kitchen where the others were. Rosalie was feeding Chrissy a gingerbread cookie. Her husband, whose name I couldn't remember, was watching them both. Alice looked up at me and smiled, then floated over to me.

"Ginny! I'm so glad you could come," she greeted.

"I wasn't given much choice," I said, keeping my voice from sounding too harsh. Bella and Jacob came in after us.

"I'll start supper for you," Bella offered.

"I don't mind cooking; in fact, I really haven't cooked for anyone other than Chrissy for a long time," I explained.

Jacob looked at Bella. "Please let the human cook!" he pleaded.

"She's a guest!" came the reply.

"Bella, do you remember Charlie's cooking?" Jacob asked.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

I smiled. "I really don't mind," I assured Bella.

"Well, if the mortals are taking care of themselves, perhaps we should all head out for a quick hunt," Carlisle said.

"Sure, but it's Christmas Eve. Stay away from the reindeer; they're working tonight!" Jacob warned.

The others left me and Jacob with Chrissy and Nessie. As I started the meal prep, Jacob played with the girls. However, he did come over once in a while to grab handfuls of the different things I had cut up. At one point I hit his hand with the back of the knife to stop him. "Hey, careful! I mean, they don't care for the smell of my blood, but yours is another thing!" I nodded. "So you're a real witch?"

"Yes, but you are a shape-shifter! Those are really rare. And you take the form of a wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

He blushed. "Let me leave the room and I will return as my wolf self."

"Why can't you just change?"

"Well, I could, but my clothing..."

"Yeah, Remus had that issue, too. Sorry, I forgot."

"So who's Remus?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

"He is a real werewolf. I mean, the whole 'only turning at the full moon, out of control of his own mind, 100% werewolf."

"You knew one?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. He hated what he was, but he had a real kind heart."

"Tell me more about the witch world."

We talked while I finished cooking, and while we ate. Merlin, I thought my brother Ron could put the food away! Ron had nothing on Jacob!

**A/N What do you readers think so far? Good? Crappy? Needs fixing? Leave me a review so I know what's what.**


	5. Carlisle? Really? Ginny? Really?

**Restricted From Her Life**

Ch**apter Five**

**Carlisle? Really? Ginny? Really?**

**CPOV**

Later that evening, I watched as Ginny got Chrissy ready for bed. They sat together with a photo album and Ginny told Chrissy all about her father and the rest of the toddler's family, Chrissy could already say most of the names of the people in the photos. After Chrissy was asleep, Ginny went outside and stood on the back deck. The Northern Lights were putting on quite a show. Seconds after she shivered, I grabbed a blanket and took it out to her, placing it around her. I whispered, "They are beautiful tonight, and it's a better view from here than from anywhere else in town."

She nodded. "Yes, it seems to be."

"I want to thank you for not putting up too much of a fight over this," I commented as I stepped beside her.

She allowed a laugh to escape. "What choice did I have? One witch without my wand against seven vampires!"

"You're in no danger with us," I assured her. I had noticed when we returned from our hunt that she and Jacob were talking. I wouldn't want to see her hurt when she realizes that there could never be anything between her and Jacob. "You seemed to enjoy you talk with Jacob."

She glanced at me. "Yes I did. He reminds me of most of my brothers in one package."

I could feel myself relax. "You miss your family, don't you?"

She turned and looked at me. "You miss your wife, don't you?" She paused, "Well, imagine if one day your whole family was just gone and you had no real idea of what happened to them."

I wanted to help her. "I know many other Vampires. I could check with them as to what's happening in England."

"I would rather you didn't. Voldemort was in with Giants and Werewolves; I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't have stopped at Vampires. If you asked the wrong one, I'm sure it would make others wonder why and just draw attention over here."

"But your family!" I protested.

She turned towards me. "The people who hid me placed a charm on me so they can find me once it's safe." She was so sure of herself and these people! She looked at me and then spoke again, "You know what I miss most?"

I smiled at her but simply waited for her to continue.

"The craziness of my house. Waking up to that was better than coffee."

She could have only gotten a few hours of sleep that night. I know; I and the others were surprised when we heard her up quite early. When she came down, she was wearing a green dress; something I hadn't seen her wear at the office. It had a V neckline and the style suited her very well. Alice must have been playing human Barbie again. Ginny headed into the kitchen and found herself some orange juice. The girls headed in after her.

It was in that moment that I regretted turning people so young. Emmett looked at Jasper and commented, "Kind of wish I wasn't married."

Jasper nodded, and Edward came over to me. "It's normal to have feelings like you do."

I shot him a glare. _Outside,_ I thought. I allowed him to lead the way; once on the deck away from the kitchen I said, "Edward, she's not even nineteen."

He smirked at me. "Carlisle, she is beautiful, and you are single."

"And she is human."

"She's more than human; she can know about us without there being any worry."

"We work together," I reminded him.

"You've never heard of an office romance?" he asked.

"Yes, I have, and they always end badly."

"I'll leave it alone if you can honestly tell me no part of you has thought about making love to her."

"Edward, I'm still getting over Esme!"

Edward shook his head. "You were over her the second you saw Ginny. We both know it; you just haven't admitted it to yourself."

"Edward, it's not as easy as you all seem to think it is. Please leave it." I turned to walk back to the house.

"You remind me of someone," he stated.

I looked back at him. "And who would that be?"

"Me, when I thought it was best to leave Bella."

**G.P.O.V.**

I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed Christmas for the first time since leaving England. Carlisle's family was really very nice, and the girls thought of everything. With Jacob, it was like having my brothers back. I found his smile infections. When we were finally allowed to leave, I told Jacob he was welcome to come over to my place anytime. I wanted a better understanding of what he was, but in some way I felt closer to my own family with him.

With Christmas done, life could get back to normal. I enjoyed my time with the Cullens; they reminded me of my own family. Each was their own person, but they all fit together perfectly. Yet I knew better than to get attached. The time would come when either they or I would have to leave, and I already missed my own family enough. I didn't need to get too close to anyone; it just makes leaving harder. I think that was part of why I invited Jacob over; I had learned that Alice couldn't see past him, so if I decided to do something they didn't like, if he was around she wouldn't see it. Too bad I didn't know this before Christmas!

There was, however, no way to avoid Carlisle. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to deal with him. I had grown to admire him, and he clearly loved 'his children' and wanted them to be happy. In that respect he reminded me of my own father; however, some of the things I dreamed of doing with him were in no way fatherly! But he was also my boss. I would just have to do my best at returning to a professional relationship with him.

I had a couple of the other doctors, and even a couple patients, ask me to the town's big New Year's Eve party, but I have no interest in going. Don't misunderstand me; while I do still love Harry, I don't know if I was ever in love with him. Some part of me wishes to settle down, to be able to give Chrissy a real life, and while I don't have a problem with Muggles, I don't know if I could be with someone who has no understanding of my world, even if I'm living in their world. Never mind asking someone else to live as I do, ready to take off at a second's notice. I already know how hard this is on Chrissy.

As much as I tried to keep my distance from Carlisle, he seemed to be trying to keep us on the level of friends. Three weeks after Christmas, he called me into his personal office.

"Ginny, have a seat," he gently ordered.

As I sat down, I asked, "Is something wrong?"

He nodded as he walked around the desk and sat across from me. "Are you really that upset over what happened at Christmas?"

"No, honestly that was very kind of you and your family. Thank you again," I replied.

He looked at me as if deciding his next move. "Then why have you been so cold and impersonal of late?"

I sighed deeply; I knew I should have told him earlier. "Like I explained before, at some point we will have to leave. Getting too friendly only makes this harder. It's better if there are no strong ties to break."

"Ginny, have you considered that even if you had to leave at some point that there is no reason you would have to break ties? I understand why you are so scared, but I promise you that I would never tell anyone where you went."

I sighed again. "Carlisle, honestly, how many people from the wizarding world have you come into contact with?"

"Truthfully, personally, you're the first."

"I know what the people who are after me can do! You can claim whatever you like, but in the end I know it would be better for your family if you had no ties to me after I leave here."

He moved from around the desk and squatted in front of me. He took my hand in his cold one. "Ginny, you're talking to the one person who understands what you must be going through. I understand how alone you must feel. Your family is gone, but you don't really know what happened to them. You're in a world where you know you are unlike anyone else. I'm assuming you like humans- sorry, Muggles, just fine, but you know you're not one of them. You must be feeling like no one understands, but I do. I remember how I felt before Edward. I just want you to accept my friendship."

As he spoke, I could feel the tears building and burning my eyes! I did want a friend. "I can't ask you to take the risk."

He smiled at me. "You're not. Friends do things because they want to, not because they're asked to. Besides, you're allowing Jacob to be your friend."

I could feel a tear escaping. "I have to! He's like most of my brothers wrapped up in one package."

"Has he explained to you about his imprinting?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes, and it's so totally not like that, not for a second! Like I said, most of my brothers in one package." I gave a little shudder at the thought. "Being around him just reminds me, in a good way, of being home." Jacob had come over for dinner a few times since Christmas. It was truly nothing.

"So," he asked, "are you going to allow me to be your friend?"

"Are you going to give up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I've had 300 years to learn patience."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And I come by my stubbornness naturally." I don't know why, but we both laughed at this.

"Stubbornness or patience," he asked, "Which will win?"

"I think you have had much more time, and I have only had just over eighteen years' time. That's small by comparison, so I give up."

"Good, because you do need someone," he concluded.

**A/N I know this is a crossover and as such it won't get the attention my other stories have. But I would really like to know what your thinking so far. So please hit the review button, even if it's not a review but if you have a question. I do reply to any reviews that ask a question as long as the person has an account and logged in when they reviewed!**


	6. The Start of Something Good?

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Six**

**The Start of Something Good?**

**C.P.O.V**

I was pleased she was going to let me in. She seemed so fragile; like she needed to be cared for. Yes, I have my children, as they call themselves, but she was different. She was more, and I was slowly coming to understand that I was in deep trouble. I was falling in love with her! And it was different from what I had felt for Esme.

This was earth moving! I had to make everything better for her. However, I was unsure of how. I believed she was still in love with Chrissy's father, and even though she hardly spoke about him, the hero worship she felt for him was clear. In my three hundred plus years, I had never felt unrequited love before, but now I wanted to hurt him for leaving her alone like this, and for the fact that she loved him and not me.

That night, when I arrived home, Edward was waiting for me. He flashed his cocky grin at me. "I haven't told Jasper he won the bet yet."

"And which bet would that be?"

He walked with me as I headed into the woods. "The one about how long it would take to dawn on you about Ginny and your feelings for her."

I looked at him. "Alice, right?"

He nodded. "But I convinced the others not to tell you everything and that you should be allowed to have whatever is going to happen to you without you knowing what is going to happen."

At times I wished I had Edward's gift of knowing others' thoughts, yet glad I didn't have his gift of speech. "You decided this for me?"

"Carlisle, I know we all have been guided by Alice for a long time now, but I think as far as something like this goes, it might be better if we let what is going to happen occur naturally."

"Like it did for you and Bella," I replied.

"That's what I mean; I wonder, as much as I love her, if I didn't know she would one day be one of us how things would have been for her. How long would we have stayed in Forks, or if Esme would still be with us?"

_She is human_, I said to myself.

"Carlisle, you need someone who you don't look at in a fatherly way."

"And you all felt you have the right to make the choice for me?" I knew for a long time now that they all knew more than they were telling me.

His cocky grin returned. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

It seemed like spring was upon us before we even blinked, which meant I saw less of Ginny due to the longer days and more sunlight. I found the days without her long and dull, but my family seemed to enjoy having her around. She was a breath of fresh air.

Even Jasper, who had the hardest time around humans, seemed to see her as a like soul. Which was odd because he was never alone with her. It was almost as if he was picking up on something she had yet to share with the rest of us.

She and Bella had the most in common; they were close to the same age and both mothers. However, they were also very different. Ginny was more careful and wasn't accident prone, like Bella had been as a human. While Ginny enjoyed her alone time, she never seemed uncomfortable in larger groups. Ginny didn't want to shrink into the background, and she got along very well with the boys. Most times she seemed to get along better with them than the girls.

However, again unlike Bella, she was okay with the girly things that both Alice and Rose enjoyed, but like Bella she didn't like money being spent on her. I got the strong feeling that there wasn't a lot of money at home in her childhood, but there was clearly love.

I remember the day that I first saw blood on her lips! It was a cloudy, but dry day. My office visits were done and I had just finished checking on a patient. I was heading to my car in the lot when I spotted her. She was kneeling down and Chrissy was sitting on the pavement, crying. I came up to offer help. "Ginny, can I help?" She glanced up at me and I saw a single drop of blood on her lips!

Chrissy whimpered again. "Come on, love. You're fine, it's just a small cut," she told Chrissy. "Carlisle, we're fine; she just fell down." She got Chrissy to stand, then rose herself. "I think I have a sucker in the car, Chrissy."

This stopped the toddler's crying.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the drop of blood on her lips. "Do you want me to check her over?"

She laughed at me. "If a healer had seen me every time I got a scrape, I would have lived in a healer's office! She'll be fine." She then must have noticed my stare. "What is it?"

"You have a drop of blood on your lip."

"Oh!" She stuck her tongue out ever so slightly and pressed her lips together. She had no idea what that did to me. I could feel parts of me shaking, with what I do not even know. Want? Desire? Shock?

**G.P.O.V**

I never even thought about how insensitive this small, unplanned action was, until I saw his reaction.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle! I never even thought about what I was doing!"

He gave me a reassuring smile. "It's fine. Don't even think about it."

"No, it was horribly insensitive of me."

"Really, it's fine. All creatures lick their wounds," he again tried to assure me.

"Chrissy is just going through this 'Mummy's kisses fix everything' phase," I tried to explain.

"Yes, and mothers will do anything for their children." He paused, "Look, I'm sure, like me, you received your invitation to Debbie Bell's wedding. I thought seeing as how we both have to go, we might be more comfortable going together."

I smiled at how he had changed the subject. "You just want a reason to not dance with all the single nurses that will be there," I teased.

He almost gave a nod. "That, and I thought you might like a reason not to have to be trapped by Doctor 'Hands**' **Turner."

"I guess we could go as friends," I replied as I held tightly to Chrissy's hand, for she wanted to run off.

"Good, it's a date then."

The day of the wedding, I was surprised when only Rosalie showed up. "Hi, Ginny," she greeted. Bella had told me that Rosalie was far warmer to me than she had been to her.

"Hey Rose, how's it going?" I greeted in return.

As she swept into my place, she smiled. "I'm looking forward to spending time with your little Chrissy. Alice is really sorry she couldn't come to help, but Jasper's old friends needed some help. They took off early this morning, but she's sure you and I will be fine."

I smiled. "I have complete faith in you. I mean, just look at yourself."

She got a sad look on her face. "Beauty isn't always the gift everyone thinks it is."

I could see the sadness about her. "That's part of your story, right?"

"Carlisle never told you?" she asked as she motioned for me to sit down so she could begin.

"No, he only ever really told me his own story," I honestly replied. "But I would like to hear yours if you're willing."

"It's not a nice story."

"Did you ever try to kill your friends at the age of eleven? I think I can take it."

As she did my hair and makeup, she told me her story and it broke my heart.

"I would never wish this on anyone. I would give anything to have what you have, Ginny; a child," she finished.

I could only nod. "We have more in common than one would think," was all I could say.

She looked at me and then declared, "What?"

"Chrissy's father was not my first. I, too, was raped by someone I thought I could trust. I never told anyone, and it's still very confusing, even to me. He was only a memory, and I was still only a child. I had never even been kissed!"

Clearly I had shocked her. "That's sick!" was all she could reply. "No one knew?"

"I don't think they realized something like that could have happened. The day I was given that diary, my life changed forever."

The thin brush she held in her hand snapped in two pieces. "Who gave you this diary?"

"The man my father dislikes most in the world. But enough of this! Chrissy should be in bed by eight. I don't know what you'll do with yourself after that."

"No worries there. Here's the dress Alice chose for you." She handed me a garment bag.

Alice had chosen a black cocktail dress with a red wrap. As I slipped into it, I found that there was no need for a bra. As I looked in the mirror, I was truly shocked at how good I looked. I surprised myself; I had never felt so beautiful in my life.

Rosalie reentered the room and smiled "Trust Alice to get things right!"

That night with Carlisle, something changed for me. When he held me as we danced, I knew I had never felt safer with anyone. The hold he had on me was just perfect; not too tight, which I had worried about, and not too loose. I could feel that he did truly care for me. As our dance together ended, I found myself wishing he would kiss me. And for a second, I thought he might, but it never happened. Once I was back at home and alone, I cried for the first time in a very long time.

I couldn't pinpoint when things changed for me, but the fact that my 'date' hadn't kissed me at the door either, well, it stung! It was then that I knew I had fallen for a vampire! Merlin, talk about a bad track record; first, the Dark Lord, then Harry Potter, and now a vampire! Why, why couldn't I have fallen for Neville Longbottom, or Colin Creevey, or even Seamus Finnegan. You know; nice, normal guys who had simple lives? God, even in the Muggle world, the worst person to fall for I go and do.


	7. Spotted!

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Seven**

**Spotted!**

**C.P.O.V**

Before I arrived to pick up Ginny. I knew she would look stunning and I was not disappointed. She took my breath away. When I held her close as we danced, I felt like there was no way I could ever hold her close enough. I came so very close to kissing her, however we were surrounded by people we work with, and I knew no matter what I wanted, she still wasn't over Harry. I think she sensed how close I came, though, as her heart rate did pick up as our dance ended.

On the drive home, I drove at a more human speed and we talked about history; wizard history, for it was different from the history I knew or what I remembered, but still very interesting. I found it humorous what she said about her History of Magic professor. Or even as we got closer to her place, she mentioned another professor who she didn't speak as fondly of who many of her classmates believed to be a vampire! I wondered why she felt this way about this professor. However, I always allowed her to speak freely of her own past, since much of it was a closed book.

It was odd to have a human being protective of us. Bella had been, but this was different. She clearly feared what might happen if someone realized we knew her. However, even if it wasn't from personal experience, I knew there were far more dangers to us from the magical world than in the human world.

Later that night, Jacob came and sat with me. "Edward says you didn't kiss her tonight."

I looked at the young man in front of me and smiled. "She still isn't over Chrissy's father."

"Has she said that?" the kid asked me

"No, however I can tell. It's like there's a hole in her heart."

"There should be; her whole family is gone and she has no way of knowing what happened to them. God only know the things she could be picturing in her own mind about them."

"You've spent time with her, what did she say to you?"

"About her family, not a lot. She's very tight-lipped about them. But Dr. Fang, you have to take the leap!"

"Jacob, remember there was a time when having Bella as a friend was better than not having her at all. She needs people she can count on now, and I'm not going to take that from her because of how I feel."

"You're afraid of scaring her off." He got up and paced.

He was right, but I would rather have her close than not have her at all.

Late in the spring, people were starting to talk about seeing a number of whale pods not far out to sea. I had heard Ginny saying that that was something she would love to see, so I made some plans. I rented a private boat and asked her to join me. She was very excited, and the odd thing was that all of my family had an interest in going, too. Alice said the day we had chosen was going to be nice despite what the weather forecast said. It would be cloudy in the morning, but clear up by noon, so plans were made to spend the whole day on open water.

It was agreed that I would pick up Ginny and Chrissy and we would meet the rest at the boat harbor. When I arrived at Ginny's, she had packed a fair-sized cooler for Chrissy, Jacob, and herself along with the bag of necessary things for Chrissy. But she was all ready to go.

"Good morning!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Cars!" Chrissy squealed happily. She couldn't say Carlisle, so I had become Cars.

"How sure is Alice about the weather?" Ginny asked as she reached to hand me the cooler. She no longer reacted to the coldness of my touch.

"She has almost never been wrong, but Jacob and Nessie do make things harder for her to see."

"Well I hope she doesn't take offense, but I'm bringing Chrissy's rain coat."

"Give me your keys and I'll put Chrissy's car seat in my car." She tossed her keys on top of the cooler. "Have you ever played baseball?"

She shook her head. "Just watched it a couple of times. Have you ever seen Quidditch?" I shook my head this time. "Baseball is a little slow and dull," she commented.

"You've never seen vampires play."

Once in the car, she looked at me. "Sorry, but anyone can throw a ball, catch it, or hit it with a stick while on the ground. Now do all that when you're flying on a broom while bigger balls are flying at you! Oh, and there are four balls, one of which flies on it's own."

"You clearly enjoyed the sport," I said and stole a glance at her. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a fitted top She wore her hair down, as she now understood that there was a whole new meaning to temptation when she was around a vampire. She always seemed especially thoughtful of Jasper.

"All of my family loved it! I remember how shocked my brothers were when they realized I could play it," she smiled proudly.

"How good were you?" I asked.

"I think I was pretty good. I hoped to play professionally one day, and my friends thought I stood a good chance."

**G.P.O.V.**

I was still wondering about the weather as Carlisle parked the car. I got Chrissy out of her car seat while he grabbed the diaper bag and cooler. We were met by Jasper and Edward. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"On the boat already," Edward replied.

"Mummy, uppies!" Chrissy pleaded. Her hands, which had a stuffed animal in each, shook as she reached up to me.

I lifted her and we started to head to the dock. The boat Carlisle rented was at the very end. The men were leading the way. The harbor seemed busy with boats going out, most of them were fishing boats.

"Bear, Mummy!" Chrissy screamed and reached behind her to the dropped stuffed bear. I turned and bent down, and my life changed forever in that moment! As I stood up, my eyes locked with a pair of steel gray eyes that belonged to the man who had changed my life; Lucius Malfoy! He stood at the rail of a fishing yacht that was pulling out. I knew he knew who I was!

"Mummy?" came Chrissy's crystal clear voice. She clearly didn't know why I had stopped.

I had never been so scared in my life! The next thing I knew Carlisle was at my side.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost and you're shaking like a leaf!"

"I-, I have to go now!" My eyes were still on Lucius. I had so many emotions going through me at the same time! If he was out and free, the Death Eaters must have won the war! Then my family was like I feared; dead! There was sudden fear of what would happen to me and Chrissy!

The boat that Lucius was on began to turn and I could finally look away from him. I looked at Carlisle, then noticed Edward and Jasper were now standing with us again. "I have to go!" I reached out to take the diaper bag from Carlisle, almost ripping it from him. He looked confused. Once it was in my hand, I headed back to the parking lot. Before I could even think, Carlisle was standing next to me again.

"Okay, you're scared. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

"I have to leave!" I yelled at him.

"Did you see someone?" he asked.

"Take us back to my place or I'll get a taxi!" I ordered.

Once in the car, he asked, "Can you please explain what's going on?"

"There was a Death Eater on that boat! He saw us, and he heard Chrissy call me Mummy! We have to leave!"

"So he saw you. He doesn't know Chrissy's father is her father," he tried to reason.

"Even if that were true, it won't take long to figure it out. His son knew Harry and I were dating, and Chrissy has Harry's eyes. Can't you drive any faster?"

"The car doesn't go any faster."

I was making a mental list of what I had to take. I was also trying to decide where to head to. The fastest route would start at the small airport in town, but it would be too small and easy to find out where we're headed to. Vancouver made the most sense, but it made too much sense! No, Victoria would be my best bet; we could fly out from there.

Carlisle had hardly stopped the car when I jumped out and ordered, "Put Chrissy's car seat back in my car." I flew into the house and grabbed my wand, using it to make the things I had to take fly into bags.

Carlisle entered the house and put Chrissy down. He then came over to me. "Ginny, you don't have to go; we will protect you and Chrissy."

I shook my head. "No, I can't ask that of you all! That's well past the lines of friendship."

He placed his arms around me."Ginny, I'm not going to let you go. You're more than a friend." He brought his hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks. "Ginny, I'm in love with you."

I knew then that I would never talk him into letting me leave, and I also felt my wand in my hand. I knew I could never beat him in speed. I wrapped my arms around him and stated, "I love you, too." His head lowered and his cold lips claimed mine. I used a nonverbal spell to freeze him in place. Tears began pouring down my cheeks. I could see the panic in his frozen eyes. I knelt down next to him."I do, I really do, but I can't ask this of you. Please forgive me!" I then sent my packed bags to my car and grabbed Chrissy.

She cried out to Carlisle, "Cars... Cars..."

I rushed to the car and strapped Chrissy in just as it started to pour rain. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the car up, tears still flowing down my face. I drove in the general direction of the highway, but took side roads continually, changing my mind as to where I was going. Knowing the Cullens could only react to my unplanned pattern.

I have found love and a new family, but now was forced to leave it. It hurt so bad! I knew how upset Carlisle would be with me. It seemed like the further I got from him, the harder I cried. Chrissy was now crying, too. I kept looking back at her, trying to calm her. The last thing I saw was the headlights of a logging truck.

**A/N- How was that for a chapter?**

**BTW I also have a Ginny/Jasper crossover, check out my profile page!**


	8. A LifeChanging Incident

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Life-Changing Incident**

**C.P.O.V.**

I felt myself become frozen and Ginny carefully guide me to the floor, her beautiful green eyes shining with tears as she confirmed that she did love me. I don't ever remember feeling so helpless. Once she disappeared out of my line of sight, I heard Chrissy calling for me. They were clearly leaving me! I wanted to scream out! I needed to stop her! I had to make her see that they would be fine with us!

As I heard her car start, my phone began ringing. I was powerless to answer it! I lay there for fifteen minutes, unable to do anything. Finally Edward and Jasper came in. Thank God for Edward; he wouldn't have to wait for me to come out of this state to explain what took place.

Edward rushed to my side. "Carlisle! What happened?"

_Ginny is gone! She took Chrissy and took off. There was a Death Eater who saw her at the harbor. She panicked and faked me out when I tried to get her to stay. Someone has to go after the man on that boat! Make sure he doesn't go after her! We have to find her, so use Alice!_ I thought.

"Alice is trying, but she keeps changing her route," Edward explained. "Let's head to the house and regroup; maybe Ginny will relax and become easier to pinpoint."

I could tell that my mobility was returning. Then Edward's phone rang.

"Edward," came Alice's panicked voice, "there's been an accident!"

"Alice, I'm here with Carlisle."

_Who,_ I thought.

"Who, Alice?" Edward inquired.

Clearly she didn't answer in words. _Where? When?_ I needed to know.

"Call the right people!" Edward said. "We'll meet you there." He switched off the phone.

_Who?_ I could now move my hand.

"Ginny's car was hit by a logging truck," Edward said all too calmly.

I now had put all my strength into moving; it was coming back, however I felt as if I was in slow motion. I then felt Jasper try to calm me down. My eyes were now able to move like normal and I shot him a death glare. I wanted to fly out of Ginny's place to find her!

"Carlisle, I know it's hard, but we have to wait to hear something."

"I can't wait!" I don't know if I said it or thought it.

"Just give it a couple more minutes until you're yourself again," he advised.

Ten minutes later, we were heading to the hospital when my phone rang. I pulled it out to answer it. The caller ID told me it was the hospital. "Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen, it's Nurse Ray at the ER. We just got a call from the EMT's. They're bringing in your receptionist. I thought you might want to know."

"What's her condition?"

"Her car was hit by a logging truck, and they say she isn't doing good."

"What about her daughter?" I asked.

"There was no word on her daughter." I felt the phone crush in my hand.

I looked at Edward, who was sitting next to me. "How much of this did Alice know?"

"She knew something was going to happen today, but Ginny had no clear plan."

We pulled into the hospital lot as the ambulance was pulling up to the ER entrance. Edward literally held me back, making me walk at a normal, human pace. When we reached the ER lobby, one of the longer serving doctors was waiting for me.

"I knew you would come," he said as I headed for the trauma room. "But Carlisle, you're too close to her. I can tell you're quite upset, and you wouldn't want to make a mistake that would haunt you the rest of your life," he advised. "Dr. Turner is in with her. I know you don't care for him, but he's very good."

"Carlisle, he's right. Just wait," Edward said.

"Dr. Cullen?" Nurse Ray interrupted. "After we got disconnected, I checked back with the RCMP and they are bringing Chrissy in. Thank God she was on the opposite side of the car because it saved her. She's shaken up, but they think she's fine."

I knew I was a mess. Ginny would be better off with me in there with her.

Edward looked at me again and held me in place. "I know how you feel, but if you go in there now you'll give all of us away. It has to happen this way!"

I was never more aware of how slowly time passed as I was that half hour waiting for word on Ginny. The door to the trauma room finally opened and Turner came out. He came over to me and shook his head. "There's nothing we could even hope to do. However, she is still able to speak. Cullen, she's asking for you."

Edward looked at me. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

I didn't reply; instead I stepped forward.

"Cullen, it's worse than you're expecting," Turner said.

I knew it would be bad for an ER doctor to warn another doctor about a patient. When I entered the room, there were a couple of nurses still there. "Ladies." I nodded toward the door for them to leave. If it hadn't been for her scent and the color of her hair, I never would have realized it was her! She was destroyed; there was no other word for it.

"Car-" She fought to say my name.

I realized I was still standing close to the door, so I moved to her bedside. I could see the tears in her eyes. "Ginny," I whispered.

"Let- me- talk," she forced out. I nodded. "Need- to- to ask- something." She shook her head. "Not that. I know- how-" Her lips moved to form the word 'you.' "Feel- about it."

"Anything! I'll do anything," I assured her as I reached out and stroked her hair.

"Chris-" Her breathing was slowing and it was getting harder for her.

"Chrissy," I finished for her.

"Prom- ise you'll take- care- protect- her?"

I nodded. I wanted to cry. She knew what I was and that I could change her. Yet her only worry was her daughter.

Her eyes locked with mine. "Tell her- about- me."

I didn't know how I could ever put Ginny into words so that Chrissy would ever understand what her mother was, but I nodded that I would. I could tell her heartbeat was slowing better than the machines in the room. I reached over and shut them off.

Her eyes were still locked with mine. "L- love- you." Her eyes then closed.

I knew she was still alive, but not for long. I wondered if she didn't ask for me to change her because she didn't want to live like us or if it was because she knew how I felt about having turned the others in my family. I did know in that moment that if I did nothing and let her go, I would never recover. I thought to Edward, whom I knew was standing outside of the door, _Don't let anyone in here._ I then worked faster than ever, using my venom on her. I also used a large amount of morphine to help her with the pain.

Once I sealed everything I could, I whispered to her, "I know how it hurts and burns, but I need you to lay as still as possible and don't make a sound. It won't help. I'll get you out of here." At the same time I though to Edward, _Call the others. Get the girls to take Chrissy, and I will need help getting her body out of the hospital._

I sat with her until I heard from Edward that everything was taken care of. Then I pulled the sheet over Ginny's face, unlocked the wheels on the stretcher she was on, and began to wheel it out of the trauma room. When I pushed the doors open, I was surprised to see the number of staff waiting. For someone who tried not to form attachments to people, there was a good number of people who cared about her. I was also surprised that I hadn't heard them gathering. I guessed it was because my mind was elsewhere.

"Dr. Cullen, let me help," one of the nurses offered.

"No, I need to do this myself," I lied. The others stood back on either side of the hall to allow me to pass. Thankfully the elevator was out of their sight. Once in the elevator, I scooped her up in my arms and when the doors opened, Edward was standing there.

"Emmett is covering the security cameras, Jasper has your car at the door in the back, and Alice is still working on a body." I nodded. As Edward took the stretcher, I stepped out into the hall. "How is she doing?"

"I might have been too late," I confessed.

Once in the back of the car, I could feel her trembling in pain in my arms. I can't imagine what Jasper was going through as he drove because she still had blood all over her. The sheets were wet with blood, too. I don't think his hands left the wheel for a second as he drove, and when we pulled up to the house, he jumped out of the car and headed right into the woods. I pulled Ginny out and took her to my room.

I laid her on my bed, then grabbed my medical bag. I had some morphine in it to keep helping with her pain. As I turned towards her, the thought occurred to me that she and I were the only ones in the house. I knew Emmett and Edward would wait at the hospital until Alice returned with the other body.

I shot the morphine into her. Now the family would need to go into planning mode. We would have to make decisions, and there was the issue of the man Ginny had spotted. I needed to know more about him and if he was any real threat to Ginny. However, for that I would need to know what Ginny knew, and there was little time left.

I took her hand in mine. "Ginny, I need you to replay in your mind everything you know about that man on the boat today. We will need to know everything you know to protect Chrissy from him. "

I sat for hours with her, watching her. At times, I watched as tears spilled down her cheeks. I wished I could do more for her and the pain she was in. I had sat in the past with Edward, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and even Bella, but this was killing me knowing the pain she was in, knowing that the morphine wasn't really helping. This literally hurt me to watch, and I wondered if it was because I loved her before changing her. I kept whispering things to her so she would know she wasn't alone!

"Carlisle, you need a break," came Edward's voice from the doorway.

"Did you leave Bella?" I shot back.

"We need to talk, to plan," he reasoned.

I knew he was right, but I couldn't leave her.

"Fine, we'll plan in here." A couple of minutes later, everyone but Rose entered the room.

"The other body is in the morgue. Here's how it needs to go, "Alice began, "The hospital will be calling because there is no next of kin and they're hoping you will know more than what's in her file. You need to offer to take care of things and you will have to be completely broken up at the funeral so that it will be more believable when we leave. "

For three days I watched as she burned with my venom. I didn't leave her side; not when Bella explained to Jacob what had happened, nor while Alice planned her memorial. However, today was the service, so I had to go. It would seem odd if I didn't appear. Alice had a vision this morning that she would finish burning during the time of the service, and of course it was too late to change anything. It was decided that Jasper would stay behind with her. He, by far, had the most experience with newborn vampires. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I had to.

As we left the house, Alice stated, "This will be good. She will be gorgeous, so enjoy the surprise!"

I worried how she would feel about having been changed. She never asked, even when she knew she was dying, even knowing what I was. Her worry had been for Chrissy. I hoped she would understand. Alice rode to the service with me, Edward and Bella rode together, and Rosalie and Emmett were coming from Ginny's place with Chrissy. It was safer for her not to be in our house with Ginny.

Ginny's death made the papers, and we were sure, based on what Alice said, that Lucius Malfoy would not be a problem.

**A/N Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Feel It Burn!

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Nine**

**Feel It Burn!**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I took a breath and found I didn't need it! My eyes were still closed. _Am I a ghost?_ I asked myself. I opened my eyes. I didn't need a moment to focus; everything was too sharp, too clear. I could smell someone in the room with me, but I didn't need to look around; I knew who it was. My eyes fell on him, and something told me to run from him and that he was dangerous. But I also felt this burning in my throat! I needed to stop that.

"Ginny, it's all right. What you're feeling is normal," Jasper assured me.

I set my eyes on him. "He turned me, Jasper?"

He smiled at me. 'What do you remember?"

I thought for a microsecond. "Chrissy! Is she okay?" I panicked.

"She's fine; the truck hit your side of the car." I let out a deep breath. "Not a scratch," he finished.

I reached up to my throat. "It hurts..."

"Yes, there's the burning. You need to feed," he explained. "Let's go." He stood up.

"How will-"

"It's natural. I'll stay with you the whole time," he assured me.

It _was_ natural, and easier than I ever dreamed. Once I had my fill, we headed back to the Cullen house. Jasper seemed to rush.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At the service for you," he explained. "Carlisle wanted to be here when you woke, however we didn't know when you would wake till this morning. Let's hurry to the house; I'll feel better once you're inside."

"Humans?" I questioned.

He only nodded.

Once in the house, I spoke again; I had spent the rest of the trip back thinking and reflecting. "I can't wait to see Chrissy."

Jasper stopped dead. I could tell he was trying to gauge how I would react. "It wouldn't be safe for her."

My world stopped in that second! My daughter, my baby! I couldn't see her! No, I could never hurt her; she was my whole world! I never felt as much rage as I did in that second. Then I could feel Jasper trying to calm me with his gift.

"You don't want to hurt her," he tried to reason with me. "Please, just for now think about that." He reached down and took both my hands in his. "For now, she's safe."

"I would never hurt her!" I insisted.

He looked into my eyes. "You would never want to hurt her, but you don't fully understand the bloodlust."

I could feel myself shaking. _No, he was wrong! He didn't understand the bond a mother has with her child!_

"Ginny, I'm more likely than anyone to understand, but you don't understand yet. Look, wait until the others return smelling of humans; then we will talk about will be back soon."

I tried to see his reason, but it was hard. I watched as he called Alice.

"You were right, she was very good at it," he stated after saying hello.

"And I was right she is stunning, too," I heard Alice reply.

"I won't answer on the grounds of not wanting to be in the doghouse."

I heard Alice laugh. "We'll be home in about ten minutes. Carlisle is going to see me hanging up and then want to leave."

That was different; hearing both sides of the conversation!

"Alice knew all of this was going to happen?" I asked.

"The visions are not certain; we didn't know for sure until you were about to be hit by the truck."

"He knew this was a chance?" I asked.

"No. We, the rest of the family, knew it could happen, but we kept it from him. We agreed that had Edward not known that Bella would be one of us, it might have changed things. This isn't like playing the stock market; this is real life! What happened had to happen because it was faith, not because one of us believed it would happen."

"This is my life, not some experiment!" I screamed. I hated to cry, but right now it was all I wanted to do!

"That's not how we were looking at this; it had to happen because it was meant to, not because Carlisle was told it would happen. He didn't change the others because of a vision; it had to be the same with you or he would forever wonder if he did it because he was told he would. You know how he feels about it."

I knew that if it were any other time, I would have been willing to at least listen to reason, but right now all I could think of was my own feelings! Along with the calming waves Jasper was sending me, he was again speaking to me:

"Of your human life, what do you remember?" he asked, trying to distract me.

"Everything," I said.

"Everything? Or do you think you remember everything?" he questioned as though he didn't believe me.

"I remember the first time I stole Charlie's broom and went flying as clearly as I remember the day Chrissy was born, or drinking that deer's blood earlier."

"It's not foggy or unclear?" he continued to question.

"I know my senses are stronger, because I now see things I couldn't have before, and I hear things and smell things better, but that's the only way the memories are not as clear. I don't have any fear of forgetting them."

"Odd," was all he could say. I then heard a car turning up the driveway. "Alice and Carlisle," Jasper explained.

I knew I loved Carlisle, but all I wanted was to see Chrissy! I needed to feel her in my arms, to know she was alright, to kiss her, and to assure myself she really was fine! I began to wring my hands. Jasper placed one of his on top of mine.

"Be careful, you don't know your own strength. It's no fun to rip your own hand off."

I looked up at him. "My baby..."

"Ginny, think about what you have done to keep her safe. Keeping her safe has been your whole life since before she was born. This is just more of the same." The car stopped in the drive and the door opened.

I could smell the human scent on both Carlisle and Alice. It made my throat burn it smelled so good! I wanted to find a human and drink them dry!

"You see how strong it is?" Jasper asked, proving his point.

I allowed a sob to escape as I realized he was right! I was now a greater risk to Chrissy than any Death Eater could ever be! I then heard Carlisle gasp, followed by Alice speaking:

"I told you she would be beyond words," she stated while walking up to me and hugging me. "It will all be okay."

The smell of humans clung to her, making my throat burn more! Carlisle just stood there, staring at me.

"Alice, go take a shower! The smell of humans is overwhelming her," Jasper ordered.

Alice looked like she felt bad the second he said it. Jasper then led his wife out of the room.

Carlisle looked at me. "I'm sorry! I couldn't let you go."

I looked back at him, trying to find the words for what I was thinking. It was too much all at once! I didn't want to think about him; my mind was still on Chrissy.

He slowly stepped towards me, then his hand reached up to touch my face. This time it wasn't cold! "Do you remember me saying I love you?" he asked.

I nodded, still trying to again control of my emotions.

"You said you loved me, too. Did you really mean it?" He looked genuinely fearful of my reply.

I knew for the first time ever what it was like to want tears to fall and not have it happen! My whole human life, I never wanted anyone to see me cry. Now I wanted nothing more! At least a dry sob escaped. "Yes," was all I could say.

It was a strange moment the second time we admitted our feelings. In romance books we would kiss, maybe even make love. However, this was real, and as much as I felt for Carlisle, Chrissy would still rule my heart.

"I never should have done this; you didn't ask me to," he began to apologize.

"It's Chrissy," I explained.

"Ginny, you asked me to take care of her and to protect her. I thought that it would be better in the long run if you were part of her life. How could I ever explain to her about your world? How could I ever understand? Yes, she will need to be away from you for awhile, but in return you'll be there for her whole life."

"How long?" was all I could say.

"About a year or so," he replied.

I heard Jasper reenter the room, but he stood back just watching. I began to crumple. "A year? I can't do that!"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. "I know it will be hard, but if anyone can, it's you! You're so very strong."

"What about her? She's only a baby! Who will take care of her?"

"For the most part, Rose will. I think I'll take you up to Alaska until you're ready. Then we'll have to move somewhere else."

"I can't leave her!" I screamed.

"We worked it out, Ginny. You can still talk to her over a web cam and on the phone. Emmett is already setting it up." He tried to calm me.

How could he ever understand? She was my child, the only person I had for almost two years now. I quickly realized how much I would miss out on over this year! This was when she would go from being a baby to becoming a real person with her own ideas. And maybe potty training. I would miss the moment when she stopped being a baby and became a child!

No, they were wrong! She was my whole world; I would never hurt her! They weren't parents! There was no way they could understand. There was no way I could ever drink from my own child! My next thought was about running, finding her, and taking off with her! I was her mother, so they couldn't stop me!

Jasper was again trying to calm me; however I think my own feelings on this were too strong.

Carlisle must have realized my thoughts and wrapped his arms around me. He was trying his hardest to hold me back. Jasper was with him and Alice was also in the room. It looked like she was searching her mind for something, but it was Carlisle who spoke: his voice was calm, but pleading, "Ginny, stop and think about how you would feel if you hurt her. You would never forgive yourself."

Emmett, Edward, and Bella then entered the room. Edward advised, "Carlisle's right."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I declared.

Bella looked at me and came closer. "Ginny, I of all people understand how you feel, but you can't risk it."

I looked intently at her. I had heard how easy it was for her and I wanted to rip her head off! "Don't tell me you understand, you got to be with your daughter!"

"But she's not fully human," Bella tried to reason.

"And Bella has amazing restrength." Edward chipped in proud of his wife.

"You don't understand! She's my whole world! I could never hurt her!"

"Ginny please, let yourself calm down, lets not do anything rash." Carlisle tried once more to get me to calm down. "Alice what do you see?"

She looked like she felt so bad as she held my gaze. "I can't see Chrissy! She's gone!"

"No, you're wrong!" I yelled. "Seers are nothing but frauds!" They didn't get it!

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other. Clearly having a conversation in Edward's head, Edward nodded and grabbed Emmett, then left.

"Look Ginny, a lot has happened to you today; it's a lot to take in all at once. Please, let's take one day to calm down, and if you're still feeling this way in 24 hours, then we'll talk about this. One day. A lot can happen in a day. Maybe Alice is trying too hard to see something. One day, please?" He still held me in his arms as he pleaded with me.

"One day, but I will still feel the same way."

"Fine, but during this time there will be no talking about this, because each time you talk about it, you will just get upset again."

86,400 seconds in a day; it seems longer, but maybe in that time I could prove them wrong! "Can I be alone?" I asked.

"You promise to stay here and not do anything?"

I nodded.


	10. Missing Her

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Ten**

**Missing Her**

**CP.O.V.**

She turned and headed back to my room. I closed my eyes and asked myself, _What have I done? I have_ _taken her daughter from her!_ She has been the one constant she has had for the last two years. I knew she felt that it was only her and Chrissy for so long now. Chrissy has been her only family, and now for about a year it would be too risky to let her see her own daughter!

Jasper nodded at me to get my attention. He and I left the house and walked until we were far enough away that Ginny couldn't hear us.

"Her feelings about Chrissy are very strong," he warned me.

"I know." I looked straight at him. "Did I make a mistake?"

He shook his head. "You were committed to this the second you met her, and not because Alice saw this. I believe she is your true mate."

I thought of Esme, my late wife.

"Esme was, is, someone you loved greatly. You will always love her, but even now we both know what you feel for Ginny is so much more."

"Has Alice told you how this all works out?" I asked. Even now, they still hadn't told me everything.

He smiled at me. "In the end, you'll be very happy."

"How did she feel when she realized what happened?" I questioned him further.

"She was mostly worried about Chrissy. Carlisle, do you remember how you first recalled your human memories?"

"Yes," I replied. "It was like viewing them while under water."

He paced back and forth. "I asked Ginny about hers and she said she knew her senses were stronger and more acute, but her memories were as clear as anything else in her mind."

This surprised me.

"I've never met a vampire who said that. During your time with the Volturi, did you ever hear of something like that? Perhaps another wizard or witch that had been changed?"

"No, I have never met another one. I know a little; they normally keep their magical powers, but the vampire traits rule them. They have little need for their magical abilities."

"Perhaps you should speak with Eleazar," Jasper suggested. "In the meantime, Edward and I should keep close to her until she accepts the fact that she has to be away from her daughter."

I knew he was right. At least Edward and Jasper would know where her head was at. Even if Edward couldn't read her thoughts, he, like Jasper, would be better at knowing if she was lying or planning something than I would. "You're right."

"You sent Edward to Rose and Chrissy, right?"

"Yes. If she makes a slip, her place is the first place she'll check. He's going to send them to Forks with Bella, Nessie, and Jacob. I think he might stay a few days as well. How are you doing with the feelings of blood lust for her?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"I was very impressed with your control when we were bringing her back here," I praised him. We then headed back to the house.

The next week was very hard on Ginny. It seemed the only one of us she trusted was Jasper. I won't lie; it hurt me. I loved her, and she was seeking comfort from my adopted son. Logically, I knew it was the calming waves Jasper was almost constantly sending her. She was still very upset about not seeing Chrissy, and I couldn't blame her for that. Hell, no!

Yes, Esme had been a mother, too. However, her son had died before she was turned; she wasn't kept from him for fear of hurting him. Her pain had been very different from Ginny's. I began to wonder if I had made a mistake. This was clearly very painful for her.

Each night she would go on the computer and spend time talking and reading books to Chrissy. Once the little angel drifted off to sleep, Ginny's eyes would get very glassy and she would then head up to my old room. I had moved into a smaller room because I also had my study. Shortly after she closed the door to her room, Jasper would leave, needing a break from the pain she was in. Some nights I would try to go in and speak with her. I could talk and talk, and she never asked me to leave, but her returned silence was deafening. She was willing to go out and hunt, mostly with Jasper, and I went with them sometimes.

Watching the woman I loved, seeing her pain and in pain, and knowing I did this to her: it was beginning to break me! I started looking for anything I could find on persons from the magical world who had been changed into a vampire. I had no luck, though, and finally admitted it was time to call Eleazar.

"You knowingly turned a witch?" he asked after I got him on the line and explained the reason for my call.

"I love her. What choice did I have?" I asked in reply.

"Are you looking to bring the Volturi upon your family again? One who reads minds, one who sees the future, an empath, a shield, a cross-breed, and now a witch! Carlisle, they aren't going to be to happy with you," he warned.

"I know, so hopefully they will understand that it was a matter of the heart. I'm just so worried about her. She is a single mother," I explained from the comfort of my study.

"The child is magical as well?" Eleazar inquired.

"Yes, thankfully."

"What has been done with the child then?" he asked.

"Rose is caring for her," I explained.

"Well, at least you were able to give Rose her dream. Where are Rose and the child?" he wondered.

Before I could answer, I saw Ginny in the doorway to my office; it was clear by her facial expression she was well beyond mad. Jasper was right behind her, with a look that said, 'I'm glad I'm not you.' on his face.

"I have to go." I hung up the phone.

She was trying to find her words, so I waited. "You lied, and you didn't even have to. How could you be so cruel. I was dying. You could have let Rose raise her, without hurting me. She is my whole world, and now all I can do is talk to her for a few minutes a day. I never thought you were a monster. I was wrong." To this point, her voice was quiet. "I was wrong!" she now yelled. "You said you loved me! You don't put someone you love through this type of pain! Why would you do this? I handed her to you. You could have given Rose what you took from her. But you felt you needed to take being a mother away from someone else! I can't even think of how to put into words what I'm thinking right now!"

Before I could reply, she was gone out of the room. "Jasper, go after her! Don't let her do anything she will later regret."

He nodded, then followed her.

Alice then entered the room. "Carlisle..." she was clearly there to comfort me.

"Do you plan on telling me what's going to happen?" I shot at her.

She moved closer to me, but shook her head. "It needs to happen without you knowing."

"Do you see anything about Chrissy?" I asked.

"No, but that's most likely because Jacob and Nessie are so close to her."

"Or because she doesn't have a future?" I pointed out. "She's right, you know. I didn't have to do this to her," I admitted. It was in that second that the only answer that might ever make Ginny somewhat okay with this hit me. I headed to my room with Alice following me.

"What are you doing? What are you planing?" She sounded frantic.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"You just vanished," she informed me.

"I'm going to England! I have to see if I can find someone who Ginny would be somewhat okay with raising Chrissy," I explained.

"Like her family? Carlisle, I have been looking for them, but I haven't seen anyone!"

I turned and looked at Alice. "Ginny has always been very careful about what she says about them. Maybe there's a reason. Something magical that keeps you from seeing them for some reason. But I have to try. If there ever was any hope for her and I... I have to!"

"Carlisle, what if you lose her in doing this?"

"I have to try! If I lose her and she's happy, then she's at least happy. But I can't stay here in this house with her so angry and hurting, hating me."

"Someone should go with you." She paused, "Ask Jacob. People don't fear him like they do us. He might get farther with the humans, especially if you're looking for people who don't want to be found."

Five hours later, I sat on an airplane next to Jacob. "Dr. Fang," he asked, "What is it about you guys and girls that makes me like to hang with you?" he asked.

I knew he wasn't happy about Ginny having been changed. Even with everything, he still didn't like the fact that we were what we were. I smirked at him. "I guess you could say we have great taste in women!"

He growled; "Bad pun." After a second, he continued, "Her cooking was really good, too," he lamented.

I looked at him. "I don't recall you ever refusing anything Bella or Esme ever cooked for you."

"Well, it wasn't dirt, but even Bella's cooking dropped after."

"How did Nessie feel about you leaving?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

**A/N- I received a review, about ten days ago demanding an update for this story claiming it had been months. I check it had been about two weeks since my last update on this story. I understand the feeling of waiting for an update. All of my readers up till now have been great about waiting and some of my stories it has been months. But to claim that when it's not true really bothers me at this time of year. **

**I'm not sorry for the delay in updating, this is a very busy time of year for my family, and my beta works in retail. I'm sorry but my children come first, I had things like winter concerts and visits to men in red suits, and well as shopping and a few parties to attend. All of which my beta who is my hubby also had to attend. To that reviewer if you don't like that my family is first then you are welcome to not read my work. To all my other readers Thank you, you guys are great! Please leave a review!**


	11. Searching For Weasleys

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter 11**

**Searching For Weasleys**

**G.P.O.V.**

In my whole life I had never been more mad! I ran out of the house and wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. All I knew was I wanted to cause him as much pain as he had caused me!

I was about ten kilometers from town when Jasper caught up with me.

"Ginny, stop!" he pleaded.

Upset as I was at Carlisle, Jasper had been there for me, helping to try and keep me calm. I owed it to him to stop. "WHAT?" I asked, sounding pissed off.

Clearly still feeling my anger, he took a passive approach as he came closer. "Don't go to town. If you take a human life, you'll never forgive yourself."

"You've done it and you live with yourself," I pointed out.

"I'm not you. I don't remember being human as well as you do," he countered.

"You think I'm not strong? Did you know that the first time I killed more than a bug I was eleven, and they were chickens? That same year I set a monster loose on my schoolmates, almost killing two friends in the process."

"It's more than that; the others, who have never tasted human blood, have an easier time. Their bloodlust is not as strong in them as for those of us who have. If you want to kill, let's find a bear or something that will put up a good fight so you can work out some of the energy you have pent up. Humans are really very boring and there is no fight in them, really." He reached out to take my hand.

I reached out and placed it in his as a sob escaped. "It hurts so much," I muttered.

He pulled me down beside him to sit on a fallen log, wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. "I know, darlin'; I feel everything you do." He held me as I cried tears that would never fall. After an hour or so, he spoke again, "Tell me about your life. Really tell me."

I began to talk, and for the first time in almost two and a half years, I began to really open up about my family, my life, even Harry. I didn't omit any names and I talked more about what little I knew of the war. I told him about the three times I faced Death Eaters. Before I knew it, it was dawn.

Jasper looked at me; he was clearly surprised. "You were only a child!" That was all he could say!

When we arrived back at the house, the mood had changed. Only Edward and Alice were there. As soon as we entered the house, Alice moved towards Jasper and he placed his arm around her. I noted how natural it was for the two of them, almost as if they never even thought about the action!

It made me feel out of place. "I'm going to change." I excused myself and returned to Carlisle's room, but I could hear them talking.

"Carlisle left. I don't know how long he will be gone for. He's hurting, so Jacob went with him to help him," Alice said to Jasper.

**C.P.O.V.**

Jacob had taken one of the photos out of the album that Ginny had for Chrissy. It was a group shot of a happy family on Ginny's brother's wedding day. To this day, she had never said her family name, so we had our work cut out for us. Alice had called ahead and booked hotel rooms for us in London.

It was odd returning to the city of my birth over 350 years later. I noted that, like Rome, you could literally smell the history in the city. Jacob was like a small child as we took a cab from the airport to the hotel. He watched the sights in awe as we passed them, making comments about London Bridge and Buckingham Palace.

After years of traveling with other vampires, his excitement was refreshing. About five minutes before we arrived at our hotel, he pointed out a slightly out of place pub to me, but we both remained quiet about our thoughts on it.

"Ginny told me that Muggles couldn't see it, so that can't be the place," Jacob said once we were in our hotel room.

I chuckled at him. "I hate to tell you this, but you're not exactly a Muggle. You are a mystic creature, as am I. That very well could have been it. It's a reasonable place to start. You feel like going for a bite to eat?"

With Jacob, those were the magic words. He was on his feet in a second. "Yes, man! Whoever said that small amount of food they served on the plane was a meal doesn't know food!" He had, in fact, eaten my meal as well as his own.

As we left, I warned him, "The food might not be what you're used to."

He shrugged. "As long as there's more than a cup, and it's not dead rabbit."

An hour later, we went back to the quirky place, and we knew the minute we walked in we had found a good place to begin our search. It would have been hard to miss the fact that tables were clearing themselves. We followed a young lady through a gateway to what was called Diagon Alley.

"Doc Fang, now what? Do we just watch for someone from the picture?"

"Not quite. Walk around and listen to what people are saying. We need to find out if the war is over."

"Why didn't you call your Rome friends?" he asked.

I sighed. "Jacob, Ginny is a witch. The Volturi might not be happy with me over this," I tried to gently explain to him. He saw red. "Calm down! If you phase here, we will have mass panic on our hands. Nessie will be fine. I didn't break any laws. It's just that I seem to collect potential family who have extra powers and it makes them nervous. They fear losing control. I will tell them about Ginny once she is calmer and more controllable."

What we saw was clearly life proceeding normally. People weren't running around in fear; they were relaxed.

"I think we need to poke around." I spotted a snow-white building with a sign, 'Gringotts' Wizarding Bank.' "Let's head there. I'm not sure what they're using for money, but I'm positive it's not anything from North America. And if there's anything war related happening, the bank would be the best place to hear it."

As we waited to be served, we both listened. I stood in line and Jacob remained over to the one side, on alert for information. I converted a few hundred dollars into wizard gold, then returned to Jacob.

"What the hell are they?" He looked at the many employees of the bank.

"They're goblins, and they're extremely clever. They know what I am."

As we were about to leave, a human male and a goblin walked past us. "Yes, it took longer than I would have guessed, but I finally broke the last of the curses on the Goyle vault," the human, whom I didn't get a clear look at, said. He had glanced at Jacob and nodded.

Jacob, in turn, stared at the man. "Come on. I didn't hear anything in here." I said.

Jacob continued to watch the man. "There's something about him, Doc."

I glanced at the human again. "I think it's just the red hair."

"No, it's in my bones, like instinct."

"Maybe he's a real werewolf?" I wondered.

Jacob raised his eyebrows for a second. "I thought your friend from Rome had them all killed."

"All the, as Ginny would say, Muggle-borns, yes. But understand, these people are far more dangerous to us than a normal Muggle. There really are werewolves left, but for the most part they're magical. They have no time when they're as weak as a normal human," I explained.

"I guess he could be a werewolf, but something's not right; like he's not one of us."

"Well, he's not. If he is a werewolf, he's not the same as you. A wolf is just the form you take," I reminded him.

Jacob shrugged it off and we headed back outside. A couple of hours later, Jacob stopped and was looking in a store window at a little creature. As I came closer to him, he said, "Nessie would love one of those."

I glanced at the pink fur ball on display. However, at the same moment something else caught my eye; a flyer in the bottom corner of the window:

Have You Seen This Witch?

If you have any information about this

witch's whereabouts, please contact George Weasley inside.

The poster had a photo of Ginny under the question. I pointed at this and Jacob's eyebrows shot up. He went to run into the store, but I held him back. "We need to be careful. This could be a trick. Let's go in and make like we're just looking around." So we headed in. I knew instantly both Chrissy and Nessie would love being in this shop. It was not overly busy, but there was product flying around the place and laughter could be heard from everywhere. Over in the corner at a service desk I saw a young man from the photo of Ginny's family. I pointed him out to Jacob. We decided he would be the first to make contact.

I watched and listened as Jacob walked over to the man.

"Excuse me," he smiled, "Are you one George Weasley?"

"Yes," the young man smiled back. I noticed he had Ginny's jaw line.

Jacob reached into his back pocket and pulled out the photo. "I know where Ginny is."

"What?" George exclaimed.

Jacob showed him the picture. "She's with some friends of mine, I guess you could say."

I laughed to myself, for I knew that if Alice had been able to tell Jacob that he would be calling my family that three years ago, he never would have believed her.

"Sorry, everybody! The shop is closing for the day!" the redhead announced. "This better not be a joke," he said to Jacob.

"I promise; no joke," he confirmed.

George turned towards the door and started ushering people out. He looked my way. "Buddy, I said we're-"

"He's with me," Jacob interrupted as I moved towards him.

**A/N- Penny for your thoughts... Please let me know what you think, the only way that I can make any story better is if you tell me what you like!**


	12. Discoveries

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter 12**

**Discoveries**

Seventeen minutes later, there were seven others in the back room of the Joke Shop. Most were Ginny's family, at least the ones with red hair of one shade or another, but none as rich in color as Ginny's. And there was also the man I knew must be Chrissy's father; he had messy black hair and Chrissy's eyes. He stood next to an average-looking girl with bushy brown hair.

George spoke to Jacob, "There are just two more to join us." In another explosion of green flame from the fireplace, the redhead from the bank appeared, followed soon after by a second burst of flame that revealed an attractive blonde witch holding a newborn baby in her arms. "Everyone, about twenty minutes ago, this guy came up to me and said he knew where Ginny was. Jacob, please explain."

Jacob smiled his big tooth filled grin. "I think I will let him explain. Doctor-" he cut himself off and pointed at me, not knowing what he should say. He then began staring at the mother with the baby for some reason.

I moved forward towards the group. "Ginny has talked a lot about all of you. I'm pleased to finally meet you, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my friend, Jacob Black. I'm not really sure how to explain this. I've never had to do this." I paused as I thought of the possible reactions from the group. "I met Ginny about six weeks before Christmas last year. She was assigned to work as my office assistant in my medical practice. It took some time, but she and I learned to trust each other. She got to know my family and she accepted us for who we are. You see, even though my family and I live in the, um, Muggle world, we are not Muggles. Most of my family..." I placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, expecting what was about to happen. I didn't want him to phase. "...are vampires." Within seconds, there were eight wands pointed at me. "Please allow me to finish. Yes, we're vampires."

Jacob raised his hands in a surrendering manner. "Speak for yourself, Dr. Fang," he said, looking at the wands, but continuing to eye the blonde.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Not right now. We're not normal vampires because we feed off of only animals, not humans."

"But your eyes aren't red," said the brunette.

"That's because of our diet. Anyway, back to Ginny. As I said, we grew closer. About two weeks ago, Ginny was joining us to go whale watching, She saw a Death Eater, so she panicked and wanted to take off, I tried to keep her from leaving, but she left anyway. It was raining badly at the time and she was very upset. Her car was hit by a logging truck."

There was a gasp in the room.

I continued, "She wasn't killed instantly, but she wouldn't have survived the damage she took." I didn't need to be Jasper to feel how the hope that had filled the room a minute before was gone and now replaced with despair. "As I said, I had grown close to her and I couldn't allow her to die. I instead turned her into a vampire."

Ginny's father was clearly upset. "My only little girl!" he sobbed. I'm not sure if he was even hearing me speak at this point.

Before I could say any more, Jacob spoke, "You are all a bunch of phonies! Where have you been? This war Ginny was so worried about is clearly over, and none of you have come looking for her! Now you act like this is so upsetting?"

"Jacob. calm down!"

The young man from the bank spoke to Jacob. "I saw you in the bank today. You're not a vampire, are you?"

"No, he's a shape shifter and his form is a wolf," I answered for Jacob.

The young man looked at the blonde woman, then returned his gaze to Jacob. "You don't understand. We have looked for Ginny; however, when she left she was placed under a very strong spell to keep her hidden. The only ones who knew her whereabouts were killed before they could tell any of us how to find her. For almost two years all we could do is hope that she would come home."

"Ginny's a vampire now," her mother said slowly, letting it sink in.

"Yes, but I made a mistake, which is why I'm here. She is very upset that one of my family will be caring for her child until she can control her blood lust enough to be safe around humans. I was hoping that she might be willing to accept one of her own family caring for her child."

"What did she have?" Chrissy's father asked.

"She had a little girl named Christine, who looks a lot like her mom."

"I have a daughter!" he stated excitedly. "Is she here in London?"

"No. I felt it was best to leave her at one of my many homes until I was aware of what happened to her family."

"I want to go! I need to meet my daughter," he said. "I will go!"

"I'll go with you," the brunette said, followed by a number of 'Me too's.

"I need to remind you all that you can't see Ginny, at least not face to face."

**G.P.O.V.**

It did bother me that he left, but I was still mad! I felt that he didn't understand. I wasn't happy about the idea of dying, but I knew when I asked that he would keep Chrissy safe. I know what I said before he left was mean, but he doesn't understand how hard it is for me to be away from her! How it hurts to hear she had fun with someone other than me! How it hurts to see Rosalie pick her up at the end of our nightly talks and carry my baby off to bed!

I knew that she had been at my house in town until a week ago. Rose, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Jacob had taken Nessie and her somewhere else so I wouldn't lose control and try to go after her myself. I understand they are trying to protect me, because how I would feel if I ever hurt her? Some nights she was happy to see me on the web cam and other nights she would get upset and cry for me to come for her.

It's funny that after Chrissy, I most missed my wand. I had hardly used it in the last couple of years, but it had always been there. It was my one connection to my past and to my family. Now it too was gone. Jasper had sent Alice to find it for me, but it was destroyed in the accident. I'm now stronger and more unbreakable than I ever dreamed, but I feel weak and powerless without my wand! I guess as a witch you never really understand what it means to you until it's gone.

I know I never would have made it that first while without Jasper. I was sitting in the forest thinking about how my life had changed, thinking about the things, besides Chrissy, that I missed. Magic was one of those things. I decided to see if I still had it. Before this, I could do simple spells without a wand. Could I still?

I looked at a few pine cones that lay nearby. Holding my hand like I was holding a wand, I did the swish and flick and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa" and watched as the pine cones rose off the ground and followed my every hand movement. I could feel the magic like never before! It felt like my whole body was tingling. It felt so good, I never wanted the feeling to end. And I could see the magic; it was like there was a gold beam between my hand and the pine cones! I decided to move on to something bigger and heavier. I tried the spell with a large stone and it was just as easy!

I was now working on a medium size boulder. It seemed to be a little more work, but I was still doing this without a wand!

"Ginny, you're doing that?" I had been focusing on my magic, so I never even sensed Jasper approach.

I looked over at him and smiled for the first time in days. My hand was still controlling the movements of the boulder. "Do you see it, too?" As I spoke, I heard the boulder fall to the ground.

He smiled at me. "The boulder that was floating? Yes I saw it, but more importantly, I felt it."

I stared at him. "You felt the magic?"

"No." Then after a second, "I guess so." He came closer. "You know, I have been almost continually monitoring your emotions, right?"

I nodded. I didn't like it, but I understood.

"I felt something I hadn't felt before and it made me wonder. I think it was your magic; could you do it again?"

I nodded, turned back to the boulder, and repeated the charm. The boulder rose, but this time it was shaking. I didn't feel the magic as strongly this time. The feeling grew weaker and weaker until the boulder fell to the ground. Now I was really confused. "I don't under-" I felt wobbly and my legs gave out. Jasper caught me before I hit the ground.

I remember hearing Jasper and Alice talking, but couldn't concentrate on their words.

I woke up in bed. I had been sleeping! Vampires don't sleep! What was going on? Alice came over and smiled at me. "You're fine, you're going to be just fine," she assured me.

"What happened?" I asked, still puzzled.

"It seems that each time you do magic, you're going to need sleep and then to feed," she explained.

What? This didn't make sense. "But vampires don't sleep."

"Most vampires weren't witches before. Jasper will be home any second now. He'll take you hunting."

I felt the burning start. "Alice, with all the time he spends with me, you..."

"I know nothing is going on. The two of you will be close because you have similar experiences that help you to understand one another in a way the rest of us can't understand. I'm not worried, not at all, and no one else should worry either. He's back."

"Jasper?"

"No, Carlisle. Do you want to wait for Jasper to hunt or would you rather go with Carlisle?"

I gazed at her, waiting for her to tell me what I was going to do.

She smiled. "You haven't made up your mind." There was a knock on the door. "He has things to tell you."

"I need to hunt," I said urgently.

She nodded. "Let's go."

We walked out of the french doors and jumped off the deck. I wanted to ask a question.

"He also has a few things to talk to Jasper about," Alice answered before I spoke.

**CPOV**

I understood Alice must have had a reason for taking Ginny out to hunt, but I was still disappointed that I didn't get to see her as soon as I got home. I took a few minutes to check over things I missed while I was gone, then I heard Jasper arrive home. I met him at the door. "You're back," he greeted.

"Yes, I arrived back a few minutes ago. Alice took Ginny hunting before I got to see her." I explained.

He looked at me and I knew he was trying to figure out how to tell me something. "Ginny is no ordinary vampire."

These words from him worried me. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"She was alone the other day and did some magic, but she needed sleep after and she passed out."

"What?"

"Alice says it seems to be her Achilles heel. She is like us in every way except this. She can do magic, but it wipes her out. She needs sleep after and then to hunt."

This made me worry.

"Carlisle, this is good," Jasper continued. "Without it, she could have overpowered us."

"And that makes you nervous?" I asked.

"Of course it did. I know how strong her emotions are, and she is also strong magically. To know she has a weakness is a big relief to us all. What did you find?" Jasper inquired.

"I found her family, and Chrissy's father. Alive. And well. Most of them, anyway."

"And Lucius Malfoy?"

I knew part of Jasper was ready for a battle. "He's of no risk. In fact, before we left to return, he had returned and sent her parents a letter explaining that he saw her, but was unable to talk with her, and that he had reason to believe she and her child were killed in an accident. He hoped that the sad news could give them closure at least. There is hatred between the families, but at the same time there seems to be respect as far as their children go."

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, but I have been getting some work done on other, older stories and want to get them beta and posted. I also have a poll question on my profile!**


	13. ReunitedAlmost

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reunited...Almost**

**CPOV**

We both heard the girls returning. I didn't think it was possible, but I may have forgotten just how beautiful she was. When she entered the room, she stole my unneeded breath. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry."

I came closer to her. "No, you are a newborn. We should have expected it. I never wanted to hurt you."

She flung herself at me. "I know. It just hurts so much."

I held her in my arms as I whispered into her hair, "I think I found a way to make it better for you."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at me with her beautiful crimson eyes. "What did you do?"

"I went to England." I took her hands and led her to a sofa. "I found your family." She took a large gulp of air. "Your war is over, and most of your family is alive."

"Most?"

"Your brothers Fred and Ron didn't make it. I'm sorry. The rest are alive though, even Harry."

She looked bewildered. "They won? Then why haven't they come for me?"

I could tell she was hurt. "The Lupins were also killed."

She closed her eyes. I knew it was leftovers from being human. She knew this was something that would have caused her to cry, so she naturally was fighting the tears that she now doesn't have.

"Your family all wanted to come, but they understand your situation. I have letters for you to read, and I knew you would want to see when Harry meets Chrissy, so it's all set up. Jacob is taking him to the house where she is. You can watch it all on the web cam, and then you can talk with Harry."

Later I stood back and watched as Ginny watched Harry meet his child for the first time. Then he came over to the web cam to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny, you look... stunning!" he gushed.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, I guess... you're not upset?"

"What? No! At you? You did what I did; you protected our daughter."

"I'm sorry you missed so much!" she apologized.

"Ginny, I wish you hadn't been alone."

"I managed."

"She's beautiful," he stated.

"How does she seem to you? They won't let me see her in person."

Harry looked at his daughter, and I could see the love on his face. "She seems fine. You have to understand why they won't let you see her."

"Harry, I would never hurt her! She's all I had."

"The whole family wanted to come, but that Carlisle guy convinced them to wait until you could see them in person."

"Is it true about Fred and Ron?"

"Yes, they were killed in the final battle. I'm sorry, Ginny."

"No, it's fine. Well, not fine, but for so long now I thought all of you were gone!"

"The whole family sent letters for you. Carlisle has them. I want to get to know Chrissy, so why don't you read them and we can talk more later when you're done."

"Here, Ginny." I handed her the stack of letters and watched as she took them and slowly took the top one. She turned it over in her hands, taking in every millimeter of it. She took her time opening it, and I watched as she read the letters.

Jasper came in. "Letters from her family. Is this a good idea?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Don't you wish you could have seen your family after the change? She thought for a long time that they were all dead. This is good. I guess she will want to see them now, but at least knowing they're alive and that she can talk with them will be beneficial for her. She's already more at peace," he said quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Is she going to let him take Chrissy? Has Alice said?" I asked.

"She will, but she needs time. Did you find out why Alice couldn't see her family?"

I nodded. I knew it made Jasper uneasy if Alice couldn't see what was going to happen. "Yes, her oldest brother was attacked by a real werewolf, but not during the full moon. There were some changes however.. They are a very close family."

Ginny had looked up at me from the letter she was reading. I know weeks back her eyes would have been swimming in tears, but now there were none. "You'll never know what this means to me," she said. "Thank you." 

**GPOV**

I think I was in shock; my family was alive! But even more surprising is Chrissy got to meet her father! I read my letters. George, of course, made me laugh by suggesting that Azkaban replace the Dementors with vampires like us, or do away with the Dementor's kiss and save the taxpayers some money by allowing vampires to bid on the Unreformables. He called it 'a dinner auction!' The idea was lame and sad, but I loved reading it!

I was sorry to hear that both Tonks and Professor Lupin were gone. And I still had many questions about the end of the war.

After a while, I was sitting in front of the computer watching Harry with Chrissy. Carlisle came and sat next to me.

"I hope you're not upset with me," he said.

"I said some things I shouldn't have," I admitted.

"No, you were within your rights."

"I wasn't; you would never intentionally hurt anyone." I looked at the screen seeing Harry play with Chrissy. "You thought I would be alright with my own family caring for her."

"I hoped it would be easier on you," he admitted to me.

"It still will be hard. It's been so long that it's just been her and I."

"It's not forever; just until you can be around her safely."

"Carlisle, that's almost a year! This is when she's going to become her own person. When it's over, she won't even know me! "

"Ginny, that's not true. Look at how she is with Harry, and she has only seen pictures of him and heard you talk about him. You'll still be able to talk with her over the web. Hermione said she started working on getting a computer for your family's home and electricity to the house, too. Your father was very excited about that."

"Dad would be; he loves Muggle things."

"Your mother seemed quite concerned."

I felt a smile on my face as I thought about Dad bringing in all types of things from his shed to see how they worked. I'm guessing Mum went crazy after Carlisle left. "Dad might drive Mum crazy for the next while, and she'll hold you responsible."

He smiled at me. "I'm guessing she can be one scary woman, but she was perfectly polite to me and Jacob. She insisted we head to your childhood home. I think Jacob believed he died and went to heaven when she kept putting food on his plate." He reached out and took my hand in his. "Ginny, they don't know how I feel about you."

"Carlisle, I – I,"

"I don't expect anything right now. I know you're a newborn, and I just wanted to let you know that as far as your family goes, they think we're friends. That's all."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Ginny?" came Harry's voice over the computer.

I looked back at the screen. "Yes, Harry?"

"Rosalie took Chrissy for her nap. Could we talk now?"

I shot Carlisle a quick smile, and he left me alone. Harry was staring at me.

"Gosh Ginny, I forgot how beautiful you were," he gushed.

"Thanks Harry, but you realize some of it has to do with what I am now, right?"

"I guess. Chrissy looks just like you."

I smiled. "But she has her father's eyes."

He blushed and looked away. "Once the war was over, your Mum and Dad told me. We tried everything to find you, but Remus did a real good job of hiding you. I've been a father for almost two years and finally got to meet her. Gin, she's brilliant!"

"Bloody brilliant," I sadly said, thinking of Ron.

Harry got glassy-eyed. "He died trying to protect Hermione."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, Ron did a good job. She came with me. Everyone wanted to come."

"Harry, they're wrong; I wouldn't, I couldn't ever hurt Chrissy!"

**A/N- Please leave me a review.**


	14. Harry's Idea

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Harry's Idea**

**Harry's POV**

The last couple of days have been insane! I'm a father, a real father! Chrissy is more perfect then I ever could have dreamed. Since I was told why Ginny was missing, I have wondered what life would have been like for us. I did and do love Ginny. I always will, and it has been a wonderful hope that she would return and that we, with our child, could be a family.

But it's been over three years since I last saw her. My life has moved on. Hermione and I grieved together over Ginny and Ron, and it seemed so natural that she and I found some happiness in each other. The Weasleys all understood it and were very happy when we decided to get married. They still view us as family. Both Hermione and I understood that the absent Weasley siblings would always have first place in our hearts. Neither of us wants to replace or is threatened by the memories and feelings we have for Ron and Ginny.

I don't know if it's best to tell Ginny that Hermione and I are together. I understand newborn vampires are stronger than older ones and they aren't as rational either. It's not like vampire/human relationships work out very well, but Merlin, she's more beautiful than I remember!

I have never stopped loving Ginny. She was always there, even when I didn't realize it. I have spent some time looking back, and from the second I first met the Weasleys, Ginny was there wanting to know me. There have been times when Ron didn't speak with me, and there was a time when I didn't speak with Hermione, like when she told Professor McGonagall about my Firebolt. But Ginny, even when she was in the background, was always there. Yes, in my second year she could barely say a word around me, but that wasn't because she didn't want to. I'm sure at some point over my life, everyone, including Ron and Hermione, have doubted me. But never Ginny; she even understood when I ended things with her. She knew how I would have reacted to the fact that she was pregnant. I don't feel she lied or hid it from me. She protected our child, our daughter. Yes, from me, but had I known Tom Riddle would have known, Ginny did the right thing in not telling me.

She's pleading with me now to see Chrissy. As I look at her face, I see the woman I love. I see a mother's love for her child. I know what a mother's love can do. Maybe they're wrong; maybe she won't hurt Chrissy. Then she looks back up at me with her red eyes. I can hear Snape's voice in my head, telling me what a fool I'm being for even allowing the thought to run through my head. But this is Ginny! I have never had reason not to trust her.

Then the guy named Edward looks at me and shakes his head. Funny, he reminds me of someone. I don't recall who; maybe it was an actor in one of Dudley's shows.

"I know Ginny. Why don't you talk to Hermione? Carlisle has the number of the hotel she's at."

Once the webcam is shut off, Edward, Rose, and Emmett come over. Edward speaks first, "You can't begin to understand how bad the bloodlust is. Ginny doesn't even have a clue yet."

"I know her; she's not going to believe how bad it is till she sees it for herself."

"You're willing to risk Chrissy's life?" Rose yelled. She is one scary woman!

"No, never Chrissy!" I replied.

"We could find some unsavory character," Edward offered.

"No, use me," I said. I think I shocked them. "For Ginny, it will mean more to her. I think she will need to see it with someone she does care about. Ginny wasn't a regular human. She's been part of a war. She has fought. I think she needs to have a connection to the person. Then when she sees how bad the lust is, she won't be able to claim it's because she doesn't know the person. Once she has seen then as food..."

"I don't know; Jasper said she's pretty powerful. Hell, she scares him, and that's saying a lot!" Emmett informed me.

"It might work; we could leave Hermione with Chrissy, and if we all went, that would be seven of us plus Harry's magic against her. That could work."

A while later, Jacob arrived with Hermione. "Ginny said she didn't mind if I came and met Chrissy," Hermione said.

"She's sleeping right now," I explained.

"I didn't say anything about you and I to Ginny," she said.

"Good. I don't think right now is the best time."

"What's going to happen?" she asked me.

"Chrissy seems pretty comfortable with me, but she's been through a lot. I don't want to just uproot her and take her from everything she knows. Rosalie seems very close to her, so maybe we could ask her to come back with us until Chrissy is comfortable with everyone. I know that I can take as long as I want off work, but still, our flat is not the place for a child. We're going to need to find someone to watch her when I go back."

"Harry, do you really think Molly Weasley is going to allow you to leave her granddaughter with a stranger? You know she's going to demand that Christine spends her days at the Burrow."

I laugh. She was right, but she's Hermione. She's always right! "Did Ginny talk to you about wanting to see Chrissy?"

"A little. We mostly talked about Ron," Hermione stated.

"She thinks she can do it. They don't think she can."

"Harry, there's no way."

"I know, but we're talking Ginny here. You know how stubborn she can be. She won't believe until it's proven to her."

"What are you thinking?"

I explained the idea to her. Her reply was, "Harry, I don't know. You're really putting yourself at risk."

"This is Ginny, I owe it to her to do this. Look at what she did for me, for my daughter."

"I'm just worried," she lamented.

"Look, If she comes at me I can just Apparate away. The others will be there."

**Hermione's** **POV**

I know what Ginny means to Harry. He's my best friend and now fiance, and Ginny is more than a friend; she's the sister I never had. She was always there. I could share anything with her, and now I have. Harry will always love her more than me. I know that, just like he knows Ron will always be the one I loved most. But when Harry and I came together, we really didn't think Ginny would ever be found. We always hoped. Losing Ron was bad enough, but for Ginny to be gone as well almost destroyed the family. But now Ginny's here; not really alive, but here. I talked a lot with Carlisle on the plane trip here. She is more beautiful than before, so how can I compete with her now?

Will Harry still want me? Logically, I know that nothing will happen with him and her, but it doesn't mean he won't want her. And now he is willing to trust her with his life. I lost Ron; I can't lose Harry too!

**CPOV**

I watched her when she got off the phone with Hermione. I then walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked down for a second. I'm surprised at the number of human mannerisms that she still has. Then she looked back up at me. "They're alive! I was so sure they were all gone."

"They can't wait to talk to you," I assured her.

"Thank you for finding them for me," she whispered to me. "But I still say I would never hurt Chrissy."

How do I make her understand? "Jasper tells me you can still do magic."

She nodded, then looked worried. "But I sleep."

"Yes, he told me that, too. I'm going to check and see if this has ever occurred before," I said.

"With who, the Volturi?" she asked.

"Yes. This family has made some errors in the past as far as they go, so I want to be very careful,"I explained to her.

"Meaning what?"

"I think by presenting you as a friend to them and not hiding you would be best The whole family needs to keep them as allies."

"Why?"

"To do things and then hide those things from them makes them very nervous. I'm sure you will be asked to join them," I explained to her.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then it will be accepted as your choice. We should plan a visit to them soon. We might have to stay a while, too."

She moved away from me and over to the window. She looked outside for a long time before asking, "What's a while?"

I smiled. "A few days, maybe a couple of weeks at most."

"Carlisle, can I speak with you?" Jasper asked.

I joined him and we left the house. "What is it?"

"Harry has an idea," he said.

"Do you think it has merit?"

"Yes, I do. He thinks Ginny not only needs to see how strong the bloodlust is, but that she needs to see how bad it is when it's someone she knows. He's willing to be the one to show her."

"How? What's the plan?"

"That we bring him here and allow her to see for herself. He says that if she gets too close, he can Apparate away."

"How do you feel about the idea?" I inquired.

"If Edward is with him, then he can tell Mr. Potter when it's too much for her. And if I'm with you and the others by her, I think we can allow her to see what it's really like with a reasonable margin of risk." He paused, "I don't feel she will accept it without doing something like this."

There was the other thing to consider, too. "How will she deal with facing the fact that she can't see Chrissy?"

"That might be hard for her, but she needs to understand it if we hope to have her accept it. Otherwise, resentment will build toward all of us."

**A/N- see I did not forget, sorry its been so long! and the comment about Edward seeming to remind Harry of someone, sorry I just had too!**


	15. Preparing For the Test

The first Thanksgiving feast in the U.S. was held in 1621 when the Pilgrims celebrated their harvest. However, the Americans did not invent Thanksgiving. English navigator Martin Frobisher held a celebration of thanks in 1578 in what is now Newfoundland as he had survived the long journey over the seas.

Read it on Global News: Global Edmonton | Canadian Thanksgiving facts and trivia

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter 15**

**Preparing For the Test**

CPOV

Today is the day Ginny will get to see how bad her bloodlust for human blood can be. I am worried about how well she will take it. I don't want to cause her pain, not for one second, but not having her see how bad it is causes her pain as well. It's a no-win situation.

Jasper has taken her hunting. It's odd that I created her, but he is showing her how to be one of us. Based on what her family told us about her past, I will be the first to say they, Jasper and Ginny, are kindred souls. I guess seeing as how neither of us has dealt with a witch/ vampire mix before, Jasper having more experience with newborns is the best choice.

When they return I will tell Ginny that Harry is coming. I wish we had the chance to see what exactly are the limits to the magic she can do, but I don't want to push her or make her question what's going on. As a newborn, she will be unpredictable at best.

Right now, Harry, Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett are about twenty minutes away waiting for word while Jacob and the others remained in Forks where they have been staying with Nessie, Chrissy, and Hermione. We plan to give Ginny as little notice as possible so that she doesn't have time to plan anything.

I can hear Ginny and Jasper returning as Alice enters the room. "It's going to be fine," she assures me. It's the first thing she has seen about Ginny for some time.

"You saw something?" I question.

"Only you telling her." She smiles and shrugs. "She is still acting on instinct. Can't see how it will go."

As they walk in the door, I hit 'send' on the text message to Edward. Ginny smiles warmly at me. Bringing Harry for Chrissy has helped a lot.

"Ginny, I have something to tell you," I say. Jasper knows to stay close by.

"Yes?" she asks. Her eyes are still red, but at the same time they seem warm, unlike all other vampires I have seen.

"Harry was thinking, Ginny; he wants to give you a chance to prove us wrong."

"I get to see Chrissy?"

I don't need Jasper's gift to feel her excitement. "Maybe, but we need a test first. No one wants to risk anything happening to Chrissy. Harry and the others will be here shortly, and if you can see Harry without your lust overtaking you, then we will see about Chrissy."

"Harry?" she questions. "If you're so worried, why not find some serial murderer or child pedophile?"

"Because Harry thinks, and I agree with him, that it has to be someone you know and love," I explain.

"And Harry is willing to risk himself?" she asks.

"Mr. Potter feels that the best chance of this working is if it involves someone you care about. Whether it proves us wrong or you see you're not ready yet, we need to know." Jasper explains.

She takes a minute to think. "Do I have time to change?"

Alice smiles. "Of course you do. I'll help." She then leads Ginny off.

"Jasper," I whisper, "How is she feeling?"

"Excited, hopeful, and scared."

"Can she do this?" I ask him.

"She wants to, and that can help a lot. But other than Bella,I have never seen a newborn control themselves so well."

I look at him. "Do you think Bella's control had to do with knowing what would happen before she was turned?"

"I have no clue, but I think it's more likely to do with Nessie. Bella's body was already becoming a vampire-friendly environment."

**GPOV**

I knew I could count on Harry! He understands what a mother will do for her child.

"Are you nervous about seeing him after all this time?" Alice asks, smiling sweetly at me.

"No."

"Well, no matter what, you will want to look stunning to him, but without looking like you're trying to look amazing. What types of things did you wear when you were together?"

I laugh. "School uniforms mostly, sometimes cords and a jumper."

Poor Alice; she cringes at the thought. "I got it!" She rushes to her own room and returns with her arms full. "Good thing we're so close in size. While the stuff I grabbed here for you is great, this, I think, will be perfect." I quickly change, not bothering to slip into the bathroom. I'm only stripping to my bra and panties. She then goes to my closet and pulls out some amazing boots.

As I sit down to put the boots on, Alice grabs my hairbrush. "It's a pity we don't have time to do your hair, but you will look great no matter what!"

I move towards the mirror and look at myself. I have to say, I think Alice could make even people like the Malfoys look better.

I have a perfect hourglass shape and my breasts are firm and shapely. This sweater draws attention to them, and also hits the perfect spot on my hips. Had I looked like this when I was in school, I would have been beating the boys off with a stick! Well, that is if my brothers would have allowed me out of my room!

Alice moves to the doorway and holds out her hand towards me. Again smiling at me, she says, "The only way you will know is to try."

**CPOV**

Alice and Ginny returned. Ginny was wearing a form-fitting V neck forest green sweater with a pair of black leggings and a pair of over-the-knee boots. I just want to take Ginny back to the bedroom and spend days making love to her. Jasper smiles a knowing smile at me.

I smile at her, wanting to put her at ease since she is clearly tense. I am hopeful because of how easy it was for Bella, and I want and need it to be like that for Ginny.

My cellphone went off, telling me they were close. "Let's head out to the driveway." I offer Ginny my hand as we make our way to the door. Her small hand trembles in mine, so I give it a reassuring squeeze and she almost squeezes back. I can't see the look on her face, as it is hidden behind a curtain of blood red hair. As we step out of the house with Alice and Jasper close behind, she looks up at me. In her eyes, I can see a fear I haven't seen since the night of the car accident, but only her eyes give away the feeling she's trying to hide.

I glance over at Jasper and Alice, hoping Alice has seen more. I can tell she hasn't. We all have come to rely on Alice and her visions. Then I look at Jasper; he is on edge and is trying to stick close to Ginny without her realizing what he's doing. It's good that they are so close; she trusts him, and I think they both need that.

I can hear the car coming; it's a few miles down the road. Jasper nods at me, letting me know he can smell the human blood. He does this because he knows after all the years I've spent close to humans, I don't even register the smell anymore. I know it will take about a second for Ginny to realize what it is she's smelling.

I then feel Ginny's hand tighten on mine. "You can do this," I whisper to her, trying to help her. I want her to be able to do this. I want her to see Chrissy, to not miss any of the things she fears missing. This is her only chance to be a mother. "You just fed, so you're not hungry."

We all hear the car turn onto our drive. Much like the house in Forks, this house is well off the main road. Ginny's hold on my hand is much greater. Jasper is clearly standing at attention, ready for anything.

Ginny whimpers.

I can hear Harry's heart beating. Judging by the sound of it, he's just as tense as we are. He loves Ginny. I know he wants to do what's best for her and what will make her happy. Part of me feels he's taking too big a risk here, but Edward explained that once Harry had made up his mind, there was no changing it.

I move in front of her and take her face in my hands. "Think about what doing this will mean. Think about the goal." Her red eyes glisten like she's about to cry. "You can do this! I have faith in you."

She swallows hard and nods. "'Kay."

I look into her eyes. "Don't breathe; it does help."

I look over at Jasper and he glances at Alice. Alice shrugs, looking very disappointed in herself.

I can tell the car is just around the last bend. Ginny is doing amazingly well. I find my heart filling with hope that she might be able to do this!

She whimpers again.

"Think about seeing Chrissy," I stress.

**Edwards POV**

As we drive to the house, I glance over at Harry Potter. His mind is very interesting. This young man may only be 21, but he has seen more in his life than most men ever do. He, like everyone here, loves Ginny, and I understand that. She is an incredible young woman and is one of the strongest women I have ever met.

I can't even keep track of all of the thoughts Harry is having, but I am trying to focus on Ginny, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle's thoughts as well. I need to know where Ginny's mind is at and how her bloodlust is doing. Her lust is strong, very strong, but so is her control. I wonder which will win. Ginny is trying to focus on what Carlisle is saying to her, but the burning is strong.

_'I have to do this. I can do this; it's for Chrissy! She needs me. I need her. But it burns! It would taste so good! I need it! I have to have it! I have the power to do what Tom couldn't! NO! This is Harry! It hurts so much! No, I have to prove I can do this! But it smells so good!'_

**A/N Hey guys hope your not mad at the cliffhanger. Leave me a review!**


	16. The Scent of Success, The Smell of Failu

**Restricted From Her Life**

**Chapter**

**The Scent of Success, The Smell of Failure**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

I have to do this. I can do this; it's for Chrissy! She needs me. I need her. But it burns! It would taste so good! I need it! I have to have it! I have the power to do what Tom couldn't! NO! This is Harry! It hurts so much! No, I have to prove I can do this! But it smells so good!

I turn in to Carlisle, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I can't," I whisper as he wraps his arms around me.

His arms feel so strong around me. He bends his head down to rest on mine. And then, the smell is gone! No, not gone; it remains, but is less strong and has less power over me. The car comes around the last bend in the road and then to a stop. I can smell human scent. Edward gets out of the car at the same time as Emmett and Rose.

"You did amazingly well Ginny," Carlisle tells me.

"Harry Apparated out," Edward explained.

"I couldn't do it," I say. I thought maybe I was beating the blood lust. I failed!

"You did great!" Carlisle pulls away just a bit, his hands move to cup my face. "You. Did. Great," he emphasizes to me.

"Ginny," Jasper said, "that was some of the strongest blood lust I have ever felt from another vampire! Yet you controlled yourself."

"No, she was at most a second away from going after him," Edward said.

"He's right," I confirm sadly.

"But Ginny, instead of going after it, you, turned to Carlisle for strength. That was amazing," Jasper stated.

"Let's go in," Carlisle says. The others follow. I remain standing there, looking at the car.

Harry was in there. So close. I was wrong. I failed! This was my chance to prove them wrong and I failed! I broke down. I felt weak as my body crumpled to the ground.

Rosalie came over and got down on the ground with me. She hugged me. "I'm sorry, Ginny! I have been wrong for so many years. I believed this was my hell, never being able to be a mother. But to be a mother and not be able to be with your child! Your fate is worse!"

I honestly don't know how long we stayed like that. Some time later, Emmett came back to the door. "Ginny, Harry is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

I nodded and slowly got up. I brushed myself off, walked over to Emmett, and took his cell phone from him.

"Harry?"

"Ginny? Ginny, are you alright?" he asked.

I don't know how to answer.

I guess I took too long to reply. "Ginny- We will find a way."

"I couldn't do it."

"Ginny look, I will start researching it. Maybe there's a potion," Hermione says. I'm guessing she grabbed the phone from Harry. "At a time like this, I really wish Professor Snape was still alive."

I looked up at Carlisle. I know he has heard every word. I can see it in his eyes; there is nothing he knows of. But as I look at him, I realize he has never drank a human. He is a Muggle doctor, operating on people. If anyone can help me, my answer was here all along.

I smile at him. "I know," I whispered to him.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice is on the phone again. "What happens now?" he asks.

"You're going to take Chrissy to meet my family, you're going to tell them all how much I love them and miss them. You're going to show her pictures of me every night and tell her about me, just like I did for you and about the rest of my family, and let her call me every night. And, of course, allow Hermione to research to her heart's content. Meantime here, Carlisle is going to work with me on this."

I shocked everyone. Harry spoke first. "Gin? Are you, um..."

"This is what it is, nothing can change it. Am I okay? Bloody hell no! But it makes more sense to put my energy into learning to deal with the blood lust than crying about not seeing Chrisy. Oh, and I'm going to ask Rosalie to go with you just until Chrisy is used to everyone."

"Are you sure?"Carlilse asks me.

"Yes, we are going to work long and hard on this," I reply.

My next step was to talk to Rosalie. I found her with the others outside. "Rosalie, may I speak to you?"

They all looked at me. Jasper caught my eye. I knew a part of him wanted to join Rose and I, but I just shook my head.

Rose and I went into the kitchen. "Rose, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure Ginny, anything you want." I could see the empathy she had for me in her eyes.

"I want Harry to take Chrissy to visit my family. I was hoping you could go with them until she is comfortable with everyone."

I saw Rose's chest shake like she was sobbing. She then reached out and hugged me."Of course Ginny, anything to make this easier on you."

I gave a weak smile. "You might want to take Emmett with you. I have five brothers and I know they will all think you're beautiful and are sure to hit on you."

She gave a little laugh. "Sure, we will leave within the hour."

"Thanks Rose."

"You're going to London without me?" Alice said, sounding disappointed.

The three of us laughed. "Alice, I need Jasper here to help me and Carlisle."

"I know, but _London,_" she pouted.

"Ginny, what are you planning?" Carlisle asked.

"Logic says that to get over my blood lust I must be exposed to the smell of humans as much as possible. I want all of you to go out and get covered in the human scent."

Carlisle looked at me, came over, and reached up to my face. "Ginny, remember after you woke up from the burning?" He was so concerned about me.

I touched his hand and looked into his loving eyes. "I have a goal; I want to see my daughter! I want to be her mother. I refuse to sit and wait a year for that. We are going to build my immunity to it. I will not risk her. This is the best, fastest way."

"She does have a point," Jasper backs me up. "It can't hurt to try."

"Ginny!" Rose said from the door, "We are about to leave, but I thought this might help." She drew a sealed bag from behind her. "It's the sheet from Chrisy's bed. I thought it was the safest way to show you." She handed me the bag.

"Thank you, Rose." I took it from her. I felt a lump in my chest. This one item will prove me wrong and all of them right. But at the same time, I am desperate to prove them all wrong. Both Carlisle and Jasper step closer to me. "Give her a hug and kiss for me," I whispered.

"I will," Rose vowed with a sad smile.

I then turned away from everyone. I looked down at the sealed bag in my hands. It vibrated, and I realized that my hands were shaking that hard. I pulled the bag close to my body in the hope that no one else noticed.

Jasper stepped in front of me and put his hands on the bag too. His eyes locked with mine. I could feel him trying to calm me. "Maybe we should save this," he carefully suggested.

I thought about what he said. There's a war in my mind. If we save it, I don't have to find out that I can't see Chrisy, but what if I can? What if, maybe, her scent doesn't bother me?

"I- I-"

"Ginny," Carlisle said as he came around to face me, "Sweetheart, open it. Then we will know how much work we have ahead of us."

I nodded, moved to the sofa, and sat down on it. I turned the clear sealed bag over, stalling for a second. Finally, like a small child at Christmas, I tore into the plastic! I tried not to breathe in the smell, but there it was; the smell of my daughter! It was sweet and soft.

Her scent brought back a flood of memories to me. They say that when you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. In that second, I saw Chrissy's whole life flash before me, from the first second I saw her, so little and pink and covered in blood. The first night alone in the Muggle hospital as I cried. Scared, with her in my arms, and how I promised to keep her safe from everything, to the last time I looked in the rear view mirror at her crying before the truck hit us.

Still not fully breathing in the scent, I brought the bedding up to my nose and then finally inhaled deeply.

My daughter, my flesh and blood, my whole world! There was some burning, but it was nothing like Harry's scent had been. I then knew two things; one, this would be the hardest thing to do in my whole life, and two, I refuse to risk Chrissy! I will not see her until I know there is NO chance of anything happening to her!

Both Carlisle and Jasper were watching me very closely "Well?" Carlisle asked.

I looked into his eyes. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Ginny, I am not affecting you," Jasper assured me.

Calisle looked at him questioningly.

"The scent has had little, very little, effect on her."

"What?" Carlisle sounded so surprised.

"The amount of blood lust she is feeling is minimal, similar to what I feel after a couple of days without feeding. It's there, yes, but nothing like it was with Mr. Potter."

"It could be that the scent is old."

"Carlisle, I respect the fact that that you have such control, but when Ginny opened the bag, to me it was as if Chrissy had walked into the room," Jasper explained.

"Ginny, this is great!" Carlisle declared.

"Ginny, your gift could be your motherly instinct, Maybe it's not even a gift, but protecting Chrissy has been your sole goal for so long that maybe the goal carried over into being a vampire."

"Jasper, have you ever seen anything like this?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but Carlisle, I did feel Ginny's fear of her and Chrissy being found, and that was like nothing I have ever felt before. Think about this; while she was changing, you told her to focus on everything she remembered about Lucius Malfoy. From what she has told us, and what Harry and Hermione told the others, Lucius Malfoy goes hand in hand with the danger to Chrissy. If she was focusing on him, then everything connected to him would have come through too, including the need to protect Chrissy."

"I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not risking her at all! Not til everyone else is safe around me!" I vowed as Carlisle and Jasper shared a knowing look.

**A/N sorry once again summer hit and we are crazy busy! I have a pool on my profile page, please vote and review here!**


End file.
